Stranger
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Thank You For 100 Reviews! There Is An Preview Of Book 2 On My Page, Please Check It Out And PM Me If You Have Any Ideas XD
1. Run

_Stranger_

Death the Kid POV:

She ran…

Maka POV:

The bell rang among the noisy gossiping students in the corridor. It was the usual snowy, dull, day here in Death City, the students were so excited about how Christmas wasn't so far away. But me, I wasn't that bothered about Christmas. Sure, it's a day to spend with your family and friends, but my mother isn't here and my papa would rather spend his Christmas drinking at Chupa Cabra's. So I would normally spend it by myself in my room reading or something.

"Hey Maka!" Tsubaki called waving at me from across the hallway "Come here!"

I slowly closed my locker shut but held the handle a little longer than I was suppose to. I stared back at my reflection in the window beside me, staring at the pale skinned teary eyed girl that I didn't know how to change.

"Maka!" Liz again on the half of Tsubaki.

I turned around and started to walk to them. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black*star all stood there watching me walk towards them keeping my arms wrapped around my chest as if I took them away I would fall to the floor and shatter into a million pieces.

"Are you okay?" Black*star waved a hand in front of my face.

His palm moved right in front of my face but my eyes remained still just staring into one blank space that wasn't even there. I had barely moved in a week, if it wasn't for Liz and Patty I probably wouldn't even be alive right now.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Black*star asked finally lowering his hand back down by his side.

I parted my lips slightly "No, I'll be okay"

"Are you eating okay?" Tsubaki took a step forward so that she was in my glance "We don't want you fainting again"

That last sentence brought back memories. I was walking down the school corridor, on my way to Professor Stein's dissection class. I was the same as I was now, like fragile glass, if anyone touched me I would break in an instant. I had been feeling sick the whole morning, I had skipped breakfast, and the morning before, and the morning before that, and before that. Tsubaki and the other's were talking about what they were getting for Christmas, I was minding my own business thinking about my life and how I was always alone and suddenly, I fell. My books scattered around the floor and I fell onto Black*star who had turned around just before I fainted on to him.

"Maka…" Black*star wove his hand in front of my face again "You sure you don't need the nurse?"

I tightened my arms around me "I'm fine"

The bell chimed in the hallway once again meaning it was time for third lesson. The bell startled me causing me to shiver in surprise, my eyes widened for the first time in weeks revealing the whole of the green emeralds that were my eyes.

"I have to go…" I said quietly under my breath not caring if they heard it or not.

I slowly turned around and started walking down the corridor towards class Crescent Moon, where I would wait for my friends to come and join me at our table. I walked slow but I knew I had to hurry because Stein would have a fit if I was late for his lesson, but I didn't want to run, I didn't feel like running right now, I just felt like hanging my head and walking slowly with my arms wrapped tight around my chest.

Death the Kid POV:

She didn't stop running…

Maka POV:

I stared down at the blank piece of paper on my desk in front of me, I didn't right any notes this lesson, I just couldn't find the strength to pick up my pen. Voices ran in and out of my head blocking out the sound of Stein's voice as he was teaching the class about specimens of frogs or something. I felt so weak…

"Liz!" Patty exclaimed in a whisper tapping her sister on the shoulder "Did you hear about Kim?"

"No" Liz whispered back "What happened to her?"

"Well people are saying that something chased her in the forest and that's why she's not been in these last few weeks"

Liz stared at her sister wide eyed "Oh my… I hope she's okay"

A scalpel was thrown in Liz and Patty's direction missing their shoulders and hitting the wall behind them. Their jaws dropped halfway to the ground and their faces turned extremely pale as they stared at the scalpel in terror.

"Be quiet while I'm teaching!" Stein yelled picking up another scalpel "Unless next time you'll be the one I'll be demonstrating on"

Liz and Patty slowly closed their mouths before swallowing their fear hard down their throats "Sorry sir"

I turned my head to the side and stared at the snow flakes brushing up against the window, trying to get inside the class room and settle on the snow free ground. The sun was hiding behind the snow filled clouds causing dullness to fill the air around us, the only light that shone was the light coming from the classroom, and without it darkness would linger all around us. Snow rested on glass and stayed there until the heat from the light made it turn into water and run down the window leaving behind a streak of water.

"Okay class remember you have a test coming up next week I hope you have studied the questions, I wrote them myself again" Stein said with a wide smirk.

The bell rang once again and all the students stood getting ready to leave for lunch except for me. I stayed seated in my chair holding my chin on my hands staring out the window and the snow flowing down to the ground.

"Maka, can I see you for a moment please?" Stein asked looking up the rows of benches straight at me.

I used the table in front of me to push myself up without stumbling. I picked my bag up off of the back of my chair and flung it over my shoulder. I began walking down the steps to the front of the class to where Stein was waiting to talk to me.

"Please sit down" He said gesturing the seat in front of him.

I slowly sat down onto the chair still keeping my eyes focused on Professor Stein, watching his every move as if he was a murder and I had to be careful incase he would try to attack me or something.

He leaned against his desk and folded his arms over his chest "I've been aware of the situation you're in"

_What situation?_ I stared up at him blankly waiting for him to carry on his conversation._ Yeah sure my mother left but that was ages ago._

"And not just me but the other teachers at this school are extremely worried about your health" He pushed the rim of his glasses higher up onto his nose "I want you to know that you shouldn't be afraid to talk to us about it"

I felt a chill inside of me, a chill of nerves running thought out my body so I immediately threw my arms around myself to try and keep me warm. I gripped on tightly to my shoulders trying to keep my arms up around my chest.

I looked away from him back to the window I was staring out of before "I'm fine, I don't need help"

Stein's expression changed immediately as if I had said something to put him off, like I said something he least expected "Oh, okay"

Once again I stood, picking up my bag along with me. I still held my arms around me as I walked over to the door, as I walked through it I suddenly felt and extremely large weight being lifted off of my shoulders.

"Oh, and Maka" Stein stopped me before I turned the corner "If you need anything, you know where I am"

My head tilted a little my forward so I was staring completely at the ground "Yeah…" I lifted my head up again staring through the hallway "Thanks"

Death the Kid POV:

She kept on running…

Maka POV:

The last bell of the day rang through my ears and the students ran through the hallway to get to the outside world they had been kept from for the whole day. As soon as I stepped through the school doors I felt more weights being pulled off of my shoulders. I grasped hold of the zips on my coat and done it up trying to fight the cold away and stay warm. I threw my bag on my shoulders once again and threw my arms around myself as always.

"Isn't this beautiful!" Patty exclaimed from behind me playing around in the snow.

"It's so pretty!" Tsubaki added running around with Patty "So white and fluffy"

I didn't want them to notice me so I started walking faster to the exit gate at the bottom of the stairs. The stairs were really slippery from the ice where the snow had once been so to prevent myself from falling over I gripped hold of the railing on the wall.

"Hey where's Maka?" Black*star asked the others "We told her we'd meet her out there"

"She probably went home" Liz's voice echoed through the air from behind me.

But I just kept walking, I didn't want to turn back and meet up with them, I just wanted to be on my own, it's what I needed. No one knew why I felt this way, to be honest I didn't either, maybe it was because of my mum leaving and my dad hardly ever being around, I'm always alone.

"Maka where are you?" Patty yelled at the top of her lungs from the top of the stairs "Maka!"

I pretended not to hear them and continued to walk up the path to the town. The town was filled with little kids running around throwing snowballs at each other and building snow men. Normally stuff like that would make me smile and I'd tell the kids that their snow men were really good, but right now I barely had the strength the carry my own weight.

_What's wrong with you Maka? _The voice in my head was asking me questions as normal. _Why do you feel this way? Be happy life is good._

I shook my head slowly walking through the crowd of little kids "Life isn't good"

When I finally reached the front door of my house I didn't hesitate to open it and run inside. Darkness surrounded me as I closed the door behind me. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, I didn't feel like turning the lights on just yet. I threw my bag onto the sofa, along with my scarf and coat.

_It's too dark in here, why don't you turn the light on? _It started talking to me again.

"I don't want to" I sighed "I like it this way"

_But if you have it like this all the time, you will never be able to get over the fact that you're alone…_

I couldn't hide my emotions anymore "Shut up!"

I clutched hold of my head and hung it to the ground as I fell on my knees to the floor. The strands of my hair tried to grip onto my scalp as I tried to pull them out from the emotion. I closed my eyes shut tightly trying to force out the tears I'd been holding in for far too long and the streamed, they streamed like a dried up river had found its water again, I had never cried so much.

"I can't take this anymore!" I yelled so loud that the kids in the street probably heard me.

_You're not alone, you're never alone…_

Death the Kid POV:

She can't run anymore…


	2. Forever a friend

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

I woke up the next morning on the floor. My eyes opened straight away and I lay there staring out the window at the snowy scene that I caught a glimpse of from underneath the coffee table. Snow flakes swirled around outside hitting the glass of the window once again.

_It's so pretty. Why don't you go out there?_

I pushed myself up off of the floor to stand up. The lights were still switched off, I never turned them on. I turned around and walked towards the stair case. I placed my hand on the railing and dragged my feet up each step at a time. My bedroom door was left open from the last time I went in there from the morning before. I walked through the door and stared at the surroundings of my room, the shadows of the snow flakes moved across the walls and the ceiling. I walked over to my dresser, opened it and pulled out and long sleeved black jumper. I pulled it on over my head and felt its warmth it brought to my body. I pulled the bottom of the jumper down and I just couldn't fight the urge to wrap my arms around my chest, I gripped hold of my shoulders trying to hide away.

_Trying to hide again?_

I ignored the voice in my head and turned to the door, I walked towards it and watched the snow flakes shadows float around above my head. I tightened my grip onto my shoulders and headed back down the stairs, when I reached the last step I caught glimpse of my reflection in the mirror beside me. I stepped back and turned to look at the girl I had turned into, her bloodshot teary emerald eyes stared right back at me, her face was as pale as snow in the sunlight and her hair was a complete mess pulled together in a high sloppy pony tail.

_What have I become? _I thought to myself. _I used to be so beautiful and tanned, now I'm just some skinny fragile stranger._

I span around once again and headed towards the front door, I slipped on my boots not bothering to do up the laces and headed out the door. The snow flakes floated down and landed in my hair looking like millions of shinning crystals. My arms were still wrapped around my chest like a shield, trying to protect myself from any danger. A snow flake floated down and skimmed the side of my face then landed on my black woolen jumper. I kept my eyes locked on it for several moments before taking them away again.

_It's so cold…_

Death the Kid POV:

A girl, I saw a girl. I stood in forest beside her house, she couldn't see me, that's what I thought. She was beautiful but her eyes looked sad and teary, was she crying? Her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest, was it because she was cold?

_She's so beautiful._

She turned her head slightly in my direction so I quickly stepped behind a tree out of sight.

Maka POV:

I shivered from the coldness of the snow brushing up against my bare skin. The wind blew wildly causing the snow to change directions and blow into the treetops of the forest beside my house. I turned my head to look at the forest, the leaves on the trees glistened from the snow that had once been there and was now turned into ice. But suddenly out of the corner of my eye I caught movement in the bushes. I moved my glance over to where the branches were moving slightly, nothing was there.

_But, something moved over there, I saw it._

My heart pounded hard in my chest like thunder, my fingers were shaking as they tried to remain grasped hold of my shoulders to stay around my chest. The branches stopped moving and snow fell down from the tree tops landing on the snow covered ground trying to blend in.

Death the Kid POV:

_Crap I scared her…_

I stepped out behind the tree a little but crouched down so that I was hiding behind a bush. I stared at her between the leaves and she was still staring in my direction, maybe she could see me. Her eyes were still watery and sad, I had to find out why she was sad it was eating me inside.

_Quit staring at her, you're gonna freak her out!_

She slowly turned around and started to walk back to her front door, she still had her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. Maybe it was that she was just cold, it was snowing and she wasn't even wearing a coat, that's probably why.

Maka POV:

I turned around to walk back inside, still holding my arms around myself, I would never let myself go, never. The wind pushed past my face blowing strands of my hair in front of my eyes. I would normally remove the hair away from my face, but I couldn't, I just couldn't move my arms. My grip tightened onto the fabric of the jumper on my shoulders, I never wanted to let go.

_I just can't bring myself to let go, I'm so alone…_

I continued to walk up the path and as I did I put my foot on a frozen over puddle, but still I went to take another step and I slipped backwards. I went to put my arms out behind me but I was too slow and I had hit the snowy but still hard ground.

"Aa!" I yelped as I hit a hard patch of ice "Shit!"

I stared up at the sky above me, watching the snow flakes float down slowly and land on my face then slowly melt from the heat and from down my cheek. Pain filled my head as if there were tiny people smashing hammers against forehead.

"Hey are you okay?" Said a voice coming from the gate and the end of the path.

I tilted my head back a little to stare at who it was. A white haired boy with red eyes and possibly the sharpest teeth I had ever seen stood outside the gate while holding a bag full of groceries.

I placed my palm on my head "I'm okay"

The gate opened slowly as he pushed and stepped through. He placed the bag on the ground before turning in my direction, he stared over the top of me looking down on me.

"Need help up?" He asked with a smug look on his face while offering his hand out.

I hesitated for a moment before raising my arm and placing my hand on top of his. As I stood back up on my feet again everything went dizzy.

"Whoa!" The boy exclaimed placing his hands on my shoulders to stop me from falling backwards "Do you need me to call an ambulance or something?"

I shook my head, shaking it off "No really, I'm fine"

He took his hands away from my shoulders still looking at my face "You sure"

I nodded bringing my arms up to around my chest gripping hold of my shoulders, again…

"I'm Soul by the way" He smiled widely "I'm your new neighbor" He pointed to the house next to mine.

"Oh, yeah" I stuttered "I forget the people who used to live there moved"

He rubbed the back of his neck as if he were nervous to be around me "Well I have to go, I'll drop by later to see how you're doing"

"Its okay" I turned around to face my front door "You don't have to"

"I insist" He picked up the bag of shopping off of the floor "Cya"

"Bye Soul…" I murmured looking down at the snowy ground beneath my feet.

I heard his front door slam shut behind him but I didn't turn around to walk back inside, I just stood there staring at the ground in exactly the same spot as if my eyes were glued to that section of the snow.

_You should go inside now, you'll get sick._

As I was going to turn back to go inside the sound of rustling leaves came from over in the forest. I immediately looked over into the sounds direction, but once again nothing was there.

Death the Kid POV:

I startled her again and had to quickly move behind a bush again so she couldn't see me. That boy, who was he? I've seen him somewhere before but I can't figure out where, his face just looks so similar. I'll find out soon.

_Maybe I should stop staring at her, I might freak her out._

Her front door slammed shut as she walked back inside. I watched her through the window, she walked back into the living room and over to the sofa, but she didn't sit on it. Instead she sat on the floor in front of it and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them while holding her chin up on her knees. Her eyes started to sparkle and I could faintly see a little tear dripping from her eyelashes.

_She was crying._

For some reason I just wanted to huddle her up and hold her in my arms until she stopped crying. But I didn't even know her, it would be weird if I just walked into her house and hugged her, she'd probably call the police.

_What if she's the one…?_

Maka POV:

It was warmer inside, chills were still sent up and down my body giving me goose bumps. Once again tears filled my eyes and started to stream down my cheeks and drip onto my hands. I gripped hold of my jeans and held it tightly until the fabric felt like it was going to rip to shreds in the palm of my hand.

_I hate being alone, I hate this!_

I slowly reached over to the table in front of me and grabbed hold of my cell phone, I flipped it open and started to scroll down my list of contacts. I kept scrolling until I came across Black*stars number. I didn't hesitate before pressing the dial button and holding the phone to my ear and waited for him to answer.

"Yo…" He paused "Wait, Maka?"

I opened my mouth to speak but only the tiniest sound in the whole world came out before I completely broke out into tears.

"Maka are you okay?" He exclaimed in panic down the phone "What's wrong"

I continued to cry not answering his questions, but I didn't have to. He knew everything down from my mother leaving to my dad barely ever being her so that I was all alone.

"Okay I'm coming over" And with that he hung up.

About half hour later I heard a knock at my door. I didn't bother to get up, I stayed there lying against the gold carpet staring out the window at the snow floating and landing softly on the pavement.

_I wish I could be a snowflake…_

"Maka open this door!" Black*star yelled at the top of his lungs on the other side of the door.

I pulled my thighs up so that my knees were held against my chest, I tilted my head and buried my face in them and let a couple of my tears fall so they left little wet marks on my jeans.

"I'll kick it down if I have to!"

I pushed myself off of the floor and walked round to the door where I saw Black*star through the glass standing on the other side. I turned the handle and the door opened slowly letting in a very cold gust of wind.

"Are you okay?" He asked moving his hands around in his hoody pocket.

I bit my lip trying to keep my emotions held in, I didn't want to cry in front of my friends, even though I had just cried to him down the phone.

He stepped through the door, standing in front of me. Slowly he closed the door behind him with his foot. He stared right at me causing me to glance away and my nerves made me bring my arms up and wrap them around my chest.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He took a step closer bending a little to be eye level with me.

I started shaking uncontrollably and my lip started to ache from where I had been biting it so hard. Suddenly my teeth's grasp on my lip slipped and the pressure was gone, water dwelled in the corner of my eyes and one tear slipped away and started to roll down my cheeks.

_I hate being alone!_

I flew myself forward straight to Black*star and threw my arms around his waist, burring my face in his chest.

"I can't take it anymore!" I sobbed letting the tears stream down my face "I don't want to be alone…"

He wrapped his arms around my back and held me as a friend should "You're not alone Maka…" He paused taking in a deep breath "I'm here for you, Tsubaki's here for, Liz and Patty too. You just chose to be alone"

He ran his fingers through my sandy blonde hair holding me close. I tightened my arms around his back gripping hold of the fabric on his jacket then letting it go again.

"Thank you Black*star" I sighed "You're a great friend"

He placed his chin on top of my head "Yeah…"

Black*star POV:

_Just a friend…_


	3. Party like no other

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

That night, I laid in my bed starring up at the high ceiling waiting for it to fall down on me – It never did. It stayed completely still through out the night, I didn't understand why I wanted it to fall down on me, I was thinking totally suicidal.

I tried to focus on my breathing, trying so hard to put myself to sleep, but that failed, my eyes were still open and bloodshot from the lack of closing them.

_Close your eyes, nothings going to happen it's all going to be fine._

Trying to pull my eyelids over the top of my eyes, trying to force them. For some reason they wanted to stay open as if I had to protect myself from danger, I tried to convince myself that nothing bad was going to happen, but they still wouldn't close.

Suddenly a knocking sound was made as a small rock hit the glass of my bedroom window. I slowly moved my head to my windows direction and removed the duvet from over the top of my legs.

_Who the hell is that?_

I sat there on the edge of my bed waiting for them to through another stone or something so I knew it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. It probably was just my mind playing tricks, especially because of my lack of sleep.

Another stone hit the glass making a clunking sound startling me and reminding me I had to go see who it was. I slowly stood up and walked towards my window, little marks were left from where the stones had made contact with the glass.

The streetlights flickered causing dimness as they went off but then came back on again. The street outside my house looked completely empty, deserted. It was then I noticed the figure out of the corner of my eye.

I lifted up the window "Liz?"

She dropped the stone she held in her hand and starred up at me "Finally!"

I starred at her with a confused expression across my face "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain on the way" She gestured to the front door "Let me in will ya, its kinda cold out here"

I rolled my eyes at her before closing the window.

I let her in and she grabbed my by my wrist and pulled me back up the stairs to my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed trying to jerk my hand away "It's like eleven o'clock at night!"  
>She threw my into my room "Get changed, were going out"<p>

"Where?" I questioned raising my eyebrow at her.

She didn't answer my question, she just smirked at me while closing my door.

After a few minutes of trying to pull me through the front door, Liz finally managed to pick me up off of the ground and through me in her car. She climbed in the drivers seat and quickly put her foot down on the peddle.

I struggled to sit up in the back seat as she was driving so fast "Liz slow down!"

"I can't were late!" She cried turning the wheel and spinning round the corner.

"For what?" I yelled again, I was really starting to loose my temper.

"The party!" She said as if I didn't know "What we've all been talking about"

_Oh yeah Tsubaki's party I totally forgot._

Death the Kid POV:

I saw fireworks shooting up into the midnight sky. The trees around me whistled in the wind as the air pushed against them making them sway together in the breeze. A crowd of people gathered round the bonfire holding there hands out to the flames trying their best to stay warm.

Suddenly the sound of screeching tires filled the air and startled some of the people in the crowd. I quickly turned my gaze to the sounds direction and saw a pair of headlights beyond me just behind the trees. The sound of car doors slamming replaced the echo of the screeching tires.

"Maka, Liz!" A long black haired girl ran away from the crowd of people to her friends that were getting out the car "You made it!"  
>The two that got out of the cars stepped out of the way of the trees so I could see their image.<p>

_It's her…_

Maka POV:

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked hitting me lightly in the shoulder "Why you so late?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Liz butted in before I had a chance "Traffic, terrible at twelve o'clock, do you not agree?"

I threw my arms around myself, gripping onto my shoulders "Yeah…"

The bonfire was so bright it blinded me forcing me to look away. Music blared in the background of the fireworks above us, like it was the first of July.

"Maka come on!" Before I knew it the little blonde was grabbing hold of my hand and dragging me away towards the bonfire "Isn't it pretty!"

I starred at the bright flames in front of me "Yeah, I guess…"

Patty looked up at me and as she did her happy expression completely changed "Maka…?"

I turned to face her "Patty"

"When are you going to be happy again?" She asked with sad blue eyes.

My lips parted as I was about to say something but the only thing that came out was a tiny breath of air escaping my mouth.

Death the Kid POV:

Once again she had her arms wrapped around herself, but she was standing right next to the fire it wasn't possible that she could be cold. She was talking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying, she had water in her eyes and so did the little blonde she was talking to, what was going on?

_I have to meet her…_

I moved out towards the entrance of the bushes, walking towards her pushing the branches of the trees out of the way.

_Stop!_

I stopped walking and realized why I couldn't go meet her. Pain struck my chest like ice being shattered by a hammer.

_You can't go out in the moonlight._

Maka POV:

I told Patty about my past, about my mother and how I would never feel the same if she didn't come back. How I was always alone, but she just said the same thing, that she was there for me and she would never leave my side.

"Thank you Patty" I threw my arms around the little blonde and squeezed her tightly.

_If there all here for me then why do I still feel like there's a piece of my missing?_

She pulled away from the hug with a wide smile on my face.

"Hehe" She giggled looking up at me before turning around and running away to the snack table.

Rustling came from trees on my right. I span around as fast as I could alarmed if anything was going to jump out on me – nothing. I slowly turned back around the face the bonfire in front of me.

_The light is so beautiful…_

I reached out my hand towards the orange light, my hand getting hotter as it got closer. My fingertips almost reached the flame, feeling its burn against my skin.

_Touch it, you know you want to._

"What are you doing?" Black*star exclaimed grabbing hold of my wrist "You'll burn yourself!"

Realizing what I was doing, I slowly took my hand away from the flame and brought it back up and around my chest with the other "Sorry"

His boot crunched in the snow as he took a step towards me "Be careful"

Death the Kid POV:

Anger filled up inside me as the blue haired boy took another step closer towards her. I clenched my hands into fists down by either of my sides, my nails dug into my palms, scratching at the skin trying to break it.

_He better back off of her!_

Here I was, getting worked up over a girl that didn't even though I existed. Rage still grew throughout me, taking control of my entire body. I took a step forward and as I did my skin lit up from the moons reflection.

_Shit!_

Maka POV:

"Why don't you have something to eat?" Black*star asked gesturing to the table full of snacks.

_Foot seems like such a good idea._

"I'm not hungry" I mumbled staring down at the floor, watching my feet "I'm not hungry…"

"Okay" He poked my cheek then let out a small chuckle "I'll talk to you later"

I didn't say anything else after that, I heard his footsteps crunch in the snow as he slowly walked away from me over to Patty and the others.

_Why am I here?_

I tilted my head to look up at the moon, it smiled down on me as always. Why was it that the moon is never sad, it's always smiling, it's what I used to be, until I broke. No one else has problems, it's only me, I can never compare myself to anyone else, because… there isn't anyone.

I tugged on the fabric of my hoody, pulling at the black threads that poked up out of the material. I wrapped my finger around the cotton, again and again until my finger turnt red from the lack of blood flowing up and down my hand. I pulled at the strand again and it came out with just one last pull. I dropped it down by my side and it floated softly and landed in the snow.

"Aaaaaa!" A high pitched scream shattered my eardrums.

I spun around as fast as I could towards the direction of the scream and there I saw what the girl was screaming at.

"Run!" Black*star yelled at the top of his lungs.

A group of girls stood huddled together in fear as a pitched black wolf stood before them. Its teeth were razor sharp as it growled at them in anger. The girls had terror in their eyes and the wolf could see that so it continued to growl.

"Maka I said run!" Black*star yelled again but this time his yell was meant for me.

Everyone around me was screaming and barging past one another to get to safety. The wolf turned its head at stared in my direction, it stopped growling and its expression completely changed. I saw my reflection in its golden eyes, they shone against the moonlight, reflecting its light and showing it to me, showing me what it was made of.

_It's not going to hurt me…_

I took a step closer, and as I did it flinched at my sudden movement. I slowly held my hand out towards it, showing it I was moving slowly and carefully, that I wasn't going to hurt it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Black*stars footsteps running up behind me "Stay away from it!"  
>He threw his arms around my waist, picking me up off of the ground and started to carry me away. As he did so the wolf started to get angry and once again its razor teeth appeared as it snarled.<p>

"Put me down!" I exclaimed wiggling around in his arms trying to escape his grasp "Its not going to hurt me, let go!"  
>The wolf turned to face me completely still growling at the scene of Black*star pulling me away. It scrapped its paw against the snowy ground about to charge towards Black*star and I.<p>

"Black*star!" I continued to try and escape but I couldn't his grasp was too tight.

Suddenly the sound of gunshots filled the air as two police men ran into the park "Get everyone out of the park, go!"  
>Scared by the sounds of the gunshots the wolf spun around and ran back into the forest where it belonged. The police ran towards the forest chasing after it, to make sure it had actually gone.<p>

I finally removed Black*stars arms away from around my waist and as I did I feel to the ground, landing in the snow with a thud.

_What the hell just happened?_

I slowly looked around me, the girls that the wolf had jumped out on were still huddled together kneeling on the floor, one or two of them were crying from the fear, and the others were hugging each other out of relief of still being together.

_It got angry when Black*star tried to pull me away, why?_


	4. I can't take one step towards you

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

Black*star drove me home that night. We sat there in silence, I stared out the window on my left, staring at all the trees and bushes we went past. We hadn't said anything to each other the whole ride back, there wasn't anything to say.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he had a chance to say anything, I spoke for him "Why didn't you put me down?"

He sighed deeply "You could have gotten hurt…"

"It wasn't going to hurt me!" I exclaimed spinning my head to face him "It stopped growling the moment I stepped towards it"

"You don't know what it was doing!" He started to yell back.

I shook my head "You should have let go of me"

"And what!" He yelled once again "Got you killed?"

The streetlights roamed over us, looming in the shadows of the treetops and shinning through the front window screen.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked closing my eyes then opening them again.

"Because…" He stuttered as if changing his sentence "You're one of my best friends, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to you"

I turned my gaze onto something else, looking back out the window at the dazzling moon. It looked like its expression had finally changed, it looked like mine. It looked weak, sad, broken, lost, it didn't look happy anymore.

Black*star pulled into the driveway of my house and turned off the engine. Without hesitation I opened the car door and stepped out slamming it behind me leaving him alone in the car, not looking back.

_I didn't think there were wolves in Death City._

As I walked up to the front door of my house, I saw someone out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head to stare at them completely. Soul… it was just Soul, staring at me through his window. He smiled lightly and lifted his hand to wave, I waved back at him not smiling, I really didn't feel like smiling right now.

I opened my front door and stepped inside closing it shut behind me. I switched the light on, causing the darkness to run away and be replaced by the light.

"Where have you been?" A voice lingered through the air.

I spun around startled, but my heart rate started to slow down when I noticed it was just my dad.

"You're home?" I questioned "Did Chupa Cabra's finally run out of booze?"

He chuckled trying to stand up and as he did he stumbled "Yeah!"

I watched him move towards me stumbling with every step he took "You're drunk"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but I choose the first one" He had a wide smile spread across his face "Now tell me where you were"

"Tsubaki's party" I quickly moved towards the stairs stepping out of his reach.

"What's wrong?" He slurred "Come give your papa a hug"

"Leave me alone!" I exclaimed hitting against the wall realizing there wasn't any space to step back again.

"Don't yell at me like that!" He continued to stumble closer until he was just an inch away.

Fear filled my entire body, I hated seeing him like this, the first time I had seen him in weeks and he looked like he wanted to…

"Bitch!" He yelled as his palm hit against my cheek.

A gasp escaped my lips as I reached up and grabbed hold of my face and winced in pain "Dad!"

Suddenly the front door burst open and the sound of footsteps running echoed through the room.

"Leave her alone!" A familiar voice shouted.

A pair of arms grabbed around my dad's stomach as they started to pull him away from me towards the opened front door.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" My dad tried to fight their grasp off, reminding me of when I tried to fight off Black*stars.

They pulled him to the front door and pushed him outside "Go back to Chupa Cabra's!" And with that, they slammed the door shut behind him.

I was sitting on the ground leaning up against the wall still holding my face, as if it would get rid of the pain.

"Hey are you okay?" The white haired red eyed boy crouched down in front of me "Let me see your face"  
>It wasn't really a question because he took hold of my wrist and slowly pulled my hand away. A red mark was revealed once my hand was completely out of the way, no wonder why my face hurt so badly.<p>

"You're going to need some ice on that" he slowly stood up and turned to walk to the kitchen.

He returned with a bag of frozen peas and he placed them on over the red mark on my cheek.

"Thanks" I murmured taking the peas from his hand "I don't know what I did"

"He was drunk, don't worry about it too much" He smiled tracing the red mark with his finger "My parents get like that sometimes, it's why I moved out"

I looked up at his red eyes and saw my reflection. I was taken back to the image of the wolf staring at me with its golden shimmering eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked noticing my sudden flinch.

"I'm fine" I opened my eyes slowly "I'm fine…" 

Death the Kid POV:

The morning forest was always so bright and so cold. I lay in the snow staring up at the morning sky, the birds flew above me, landing in treetops then flying out again, there just like me, they don't know where to go, they don't know what to do. The sun beamed down on me melting the snow I lay in, prickling at my skin.

Footsteps crunched against the snow from behind me. I turned my head just slightly to the sounds direction, two boots stood beside me followed by a pair of strong legs covered of by trousers.

"Hey there's a kid over here!" A man shouted "Bring a blanket, his covered in a load of blood!"

A police man crouched down in front of me, my vision was blurred so it looked like there were two of him. I shivered as the cold wind pushed up against my bare skin.

"You're going to be okay, we'll get you out of here"

Maka POV:

I locked myself away in my room. Watching the snow flakes fall merrily as always, it was the only place I felt happy, watching snow. People could call me crazy, a freak, depressive but all I've wanted to do is, nothing. I've only wanted to be alone, and I didn't exactly feel like going into school after the thing with that wolf, everyone would probably look at me strangely and tell me the same thing that Black*star did, so I stayed at home and stared out of my bedroom window at the outside world.

My phone vibrated on the bed in front of me, lightening up the screen. I slowly reached over and grabbed it in the palm of my hand. _New Message._

"Liz…" I mumbled checking the screen.

I clicked on her message, opening the full text she had sent to me.

_Why aint you in?_

_Anyway everyone's going crazy about that wolf from Tsubaki's party,_

_They won't stop going on about it,_

_But you saw something in that wolf and I wanna know what it was._

I slid my phone shut, completely ignoring her text. I brought my phone close to my face and held the plastic to my lips, inhaling and exhaling through the speaker. I turned my gaze back outside to the snow. It wasn't snowing that much anymore, but it was still enough for me to wish that I was outside enjoying it, but I was too weak to move any bone in my body at all.

Death the Kid POV:

It was dark out when I finally got let out of the police station, after they can gave me some clothes and a very kind man gave me some money for food and stuff. I buried my hands in my pockets, gripping hold of the fabric inside and keeping my hold of it. I was walking back towards the forest, walking back to where I belonged, but I had to be quick because the moon would be out soon.

_Why not get a job?_

I had often asked myself that question over and over again, but I had never considered it. I bowed my head and continued to stroll down the path getting closer and closer to the forest.

_Her house…_

I stopped walking and turned to face the house that stood beside me. The solid brick walls, the see through glass door with matching windows. I looked up at her bedroom window and it was there, there that I saw her looking helplessly out of her window and the snow floating calmly in the dark sky. She had her head resting against the glass and her eyes were drawn directly to the forest.

_She's so beautiful._

Maka POV:

I could see something out of the corner of my eye looking towards me, I tried to turn my head to look to see what it was but I was so dizzy and weak I didn't have the strength to look to my left.

Suddenly my stomach growled, telling me that it was dying, begging for food. Immediately I threw my hand over my stomach as if it would stop the rumbling, but it made no difference at all.

_You haven't eaten in two days, you need to eat something._

"I'm not hungry" I whispered wincing in pain from not eating "I'm not hungry…"

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and span my head around as fast as I could. Panting I looked around to see where the movement had come from, then when I noticed what it was my shoulders relaxed. I leaned forward a little more towards the glass as I watched Soul walk through the front door of his house, but he wasn't what I had saw, what I saw was black and Soul didn't seem to be wearing any type of black clothing whatsoever.

_Must have been my imagination._

I slowly turned my head back to the forests direction, still looking around for anything that could have caught my eye, but I had no luck, I couldn't put anything in place to what it could have been.

And it was then that I saw, two golden lights. Golden lights staring completely at me coming from the bushes in the forest. They shone so bright, lighting up the leaves and branches around then, but I couldn't see what was causing them.

I slowly turned my head around again to stare at the snow but something caught my eye yet again, I stared at it for several moments in confusion till I noticed what it was.

_Why is there a pile of clothes at the end of my path? _


	5. What we never noticed

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

That night I dreamt of it, I dreamt of the wolf. I remember staring face to face with it, looking into its almost human like golden eyes. I remember seeing my reflection, but I looked different, I looked how I used to. My long sandy blonde hair hanging loose below my shoulders, my face had a brighter colour and my emerald eyes weren't teary anymore. It couldn't have been me, I wasn't that girl anymore.

"Maka!" Someone called my name from outside my window.

I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head to stare at my friends that were standing outside my front door waving their arms around trying to grab my attention.

"We know you're in there!" Patty yelled in her cheerful voice "No point hiding!"

I stepped away from the window and sat onto my bed, making sure I was out of sight. I couldn't handle them right now, I wanted to be alone, I didn't want to talk to anyone about anything, I just wanted to be all alone.

_You need company right now._

Ignoring the voice I reached out my finger and pressed the play button against my stereo and straight away music flared out of the speakers shattering my eardrums almost, but I didn't want to turn it down.

"_Na na na na na na na, you run the company!" _My Chemical Romance echoed through the air in the whole room.

Liz POV:

Music suddenly blared through the winter air, startling me and the others. I span around and turned to face Maka's bedroom window where I could just about see the top of her head.

"Na na na na na na na!" Patty cheered singing along with the words of the music.

I shook my head in disbelief biting my lower lip. _She's in there, I need her to come out._

"Open this bloody door!" Black*star was starting to lose his temper again and started to bash himself against the door "I am not joking! I will knock this down!"

Maka's bedroom window shot open faster than I had ever seen before "What?" She exclaimed at us.

"Everyone keeps talking to us about you" Tsubaki said twiddling her fingers around "They keep saying stuff… about the… you know"

"Wolf" I finished for her "They keep saying that you're a witch and things like that"

Maka rolled her eyes "So…?"

"What do you mean so?" Black*star shouted "Were getting all the shit for it because you're too scared to come and show your face around the school again!"

"Black*star!" Tsubaki exclaimed in shock staring blankly at the blue haired boy "That's enough!"

"No!" He continued to argue back "I'm sick of it, so if she wants to go ahead and be the depressive little emo that she is, by all means she can go on because I'm not just going to be her back up for when she has no other shoulders to cry on!"

I turned my head to watch Maka's reaction but as soon as I heard the sound of Patty's palm hitting against Black*stars cheek I turned my head back to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Black*star?" Patty yelled at the top of her lungs placing her hands on her hips "She's our friend and we need to be there for her! Not yelling at her like she's a piece of crap!"  
>A loud bang came from the direction of Maka's room, I span around to see that she had slammed her window shut but was still standing there holding her palms against the glass staring at the empty space between her fingers.<p>

I let out a long deep sigh "What's happening to you Maka…?"

Death the Kid POV:

Rage. Rage was all I felt inside me. Rage was all that filled up inside me. I clenched my hands into two tight fists as I watched the blue haired prick of a man that boy was walk away from Maka's front yard. The other girls walked with him, walking either side of him and across the road past the forest.

_I'm gonna kill him!_

Maka POV:

I fell back against the wall slightly knocking my head up against it, but I didn't care. I threw my palms over the top of my eyes and slowly slid down sliding my back down the wall until I was sitting on the ground.

_Why did he say that, why is he being so mean to me?_

A couple of tears streamed down my cheeks but on their way down they caught themselves onto my fingers and absorbed into my skin. I scrunched up my fingers so that my nails were now digging into the skin across my forehead.

"What did I do?" I cried out loud through gasps of breath "Why did he say that?"

_Please don't cry! _The voice inside my head was trying to calm me down.

The sound of a pebble scraping across the glass of my window startled me and some how made me stop crying. I looked up and other to the windows direction, as if hoping to see what it was straight away.

"Maka?" The sound of Soul's voice calmed me just a bit "Maka is everything okay?"

I took long deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling while keeping my fingers gripped on tight to me knees. I couldn't open the door for too many reasons. 1. I had just been crying and I couldn't let him see me like this. 2. I didn't want to explain everything to him. And 3. I was too weak to move any bone in my body.

Three loud knocks echoed up the stairs coming from the front door, but still I didn't react. The sound of the bangs still lingered a little longer in my ear, each knock a little longer than the last one.

_What happened…?_

Liz POV:

I went to school the next day, prepared for what anyone was going to throw at I, Patty and the others, I just really couldn't care less anymore.

"Liz!" Tsubaki called from the other side of the hallway "Come over here Liz!"

Taking in a deep breath I slowly walked over to her and the others gripping my books tighter to my chest "What is it?"

"Is Maka gonna show up today?' Patty asked with a cheerful tone in her voice "I hope so…"

I looked away from them slowly. I really didn't know, I wanted her to show up also, so maybe she could tell everyone to leave us alone but even if she was here, I know she wouldn't do that.

"Uh…" Black*star stuttered walking over to us while rubbing the back of his neck "Hey guys…"

Tsubaki's smile dropped as she folded her arms "Have you said sorry to her yet?"

He sighed "I was gonna go there after school"

I turned around to face him "Why the hell did you yell at her like that! I doubt she's ever going to show her face around here now!"

"Liz…" Tsubaki tried to stop me.

"You just had to go and open your big mouth!" I continued to yell.

Tsubaki carried on "Liz…"

"Why would you even wanna yell at her like that?" Still screaming.

"LIZ!" Tsubaki shouted right up in my face.

"WHAT!" I span around to face her in a rage.

"Oh my god…" Patty whispered slowly pointing her finger out in front of us.

I followed hers and Tsubaki's gaze. We wasn't the only ones that looked shocked, everyone had stopped talking and turned to face the boy casually strolling through the crowds.

I stammered "A-A new boy…"

A boy with silk like black hair held his hands deep into his jean pockets and continued to walk through the corridor, three white stripes curved round the left side of his head looking completely unsymmetrical from his left and right. Two shining gold orbs shimmered as he turned his head to stare back at everyone who was staring at him as he carried on walking. His skin was so pale, like frosty ice on a cold winter morning. He didn't smile, he just kept on walking, and walked straight through the door into Class Crescent Moon

_But no one ever moves in or out of this city…_


	6. We should know

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

The birds, the birds were singing outside my window again. I slowly opened my eyes to see a blue feathered bird staring at me through the glass. I stared back at it, watching its black bead like eyes, staring at my reflection. I was suddenly taken back to the wolf again, my reflection just sitting in its golden eyes.

_Its eyes, they were so… human like?_

Death the Kid POV:

Eyes were all on me as I walked through the classroom door and sat at a random desk at the top of the room right next to a window that held a great view of the snow as it brushed up against the window. A wet streak mark was left across the glass as one snowflake tried to fight against the window, but soon it melted away from the heat being given off by the light.

Startling me slightly three girls and a blue haired boy ran through the door and immediately stopping in their tracks as they spotted me sitting at the back. Why were they staring at me like that?

"Can I help you with something?" I asked stretching my arms then slowly balancing my chin on my hands.

They seemed shocked by my sudden question, but they tried there best to remain calm. What was wrong with them?

The tall dark haired girl spoke first "Where do you come from?"

I raised my eyebrow at her "Death City"

"I've never seen you around before…" The blue haired boy stammered a little bit.

"I live on the outskirts" I quickly explained removing my hands away from my face.

The little blonde one looked confused "The desert?"

_Crap…_

I stuttered rubbing the back of my neck "Uh… yeah"

It was the brown haired girl's turn to talk "But you're so pale"

"I-I don't normally go out a lot" I chuckled looking back over to the window.

The water mark from the snowflake that had brushed against the glass had finally faded, but then soon another snowflake took its place.

They stared at me for a little while longer before turning away and walking out of the room, but however the blue haired boy lingered for a few seconds longer, keeping his eyes locked on mine longer than he was suppose too. And it was then that I realized.

"_Put me down!" Maka screamed trying to escape the blue haired boys grasp "It won't hurt me!"_

_He pulled her away leaving behind jagged footprints in the snow as he struggled to keep her in his arms._

"_Black*star!"_

My eyes widened in the fear of realizing that he saw me, what if he were to recognize my eyes, what if he were to notice, what would be of me then?

I parted my lips just slowly "Black*star…"

Taking his eyesight away from mine, he slowly turned and then followed after his friends that were just a way ahead down the corridor.

_Black*star…_

Maka POV:

All so still, lying on the ground against the soft cold carpet. I watched the snow fall outside the glass window, slowly floating to the ground and blending in with the whiteness on the pavement.

_Pretty…_

I slowly pushed myself up using my elbow to support my weight so that I didn't tumble over. My legs wobbled a little as I fully stood up; I grabbed hold of the corner of the wall beside me to remain balance. Everything suddenly got smaller, I towered over every object in the room, that somehow made me feel a bit confidant.

I slowly turned and started to head towards the stairs, towards my room. Each step I took up those wooden stairs, the sound seemed to linger longer than the last. I gripped on tighter to the railing, trying to keep myself up right.

_Three days… you have barely eaten anything in three days._

My eyelids, they tried to close down on me, close over my eyes, shutting out the light and filling it with complete darkness. My fingers started to slip from the railing, sliding out of my grasp. I tried to grab hold of it again, but it was too late… I felt my weight fall underneath me. I smacked my head against each step as I fell down, each hit hurting more than the one before. And then finally… I hit the ground, smashing my head against the wall at the bottom.

_Wake up! Wake up Maka!_

I lay there unconscious, unaware of anything around me, any sound, any movement, any sense of mine, was just completely taken away from me.

"Maka, I heard a bang, are you okay?" Very faintly I heard Soul's voice from outside the door. His voice was getting further and further away "Hey, I know you're in there…"

I parted my lips slightly unsure if I had moved my lips at all "Soul…" It was almost a whisper, so quiet "Help me…"

Then everything was just a blur…

Liz POV:

I slowly walked down the corridor followed by Patty, Tsubaki and Black*star strolling along behind me. I held my hands deep in my pockets, gripping hold of the material at the bottom.

_Who is he, why have I never seen him before?_

"Wow…" Tsubaki broke the silence "He seemed… nice"

I rolled my eyes walking over to my locker "Something doesn't seem right about him"

"What you mean sis?" Patty suddenly appeared at my side.

I pulled on the handle of my locker – it wouldn't open "His too pale to live in the desert"

"Like he said, he doesn't go out much" Black*star shrugged looking away.

"But still" I took another pull at my locker "Why won't this bloody thing open!"

Patty giggled slightly "Silly sis, you forgot to type the combination in"

I turned my head slightly to stare at my younger sister before realizing that she was right "Oh…"

I turned the dials on the lock placing each number in the correct order.

I stuck my tongue out to concentrate. _5…8…9…4… _My locker door opened slowly as I pulled the handle.

"Didn't Maka say she was going to come in today?" Tsubaki brought up.

"Yeah…" I pulled out my books then closed my locker door "That's why we waited for her earlier"

A sudden ringing came from Black*stars trouser pocket. He dug his hand in his left pocket, then his right searching for his phone. He fished it out then checked the caller ID before answering it.

"Hello?" He said as soon as he placed it to his ear.

"Who is it?" Patty asked in her cheerful tone of voice.

Black*stars expression changed immediately, his eyes widened, he froze in his spot but still holding the phone to his ear. He was trembling, was he scared? Worried?

"Black*star?" I questioned "What is it?"

He swallowed hard hanging up the phone "Its Maka…"

Maka POV:

Dizziness washed over me, forcing me to close my eyes again. When I opened them once more, light poured in causing me to wince. I stirred slightly trying to turn away out of the lights direction.

"She's awake!" A very excited voice exclaimed as a shadow was cast in front of me blocking the light "Nurse!"

Another shadow was cast in front of me back I couldn't make out who or what it was.

I stammered "W-where am I?"

"You had quite a bad fall Miss. Albarn" Said a different voice "You're lucky this young man was walking by at the time"

"Are you okay Maka?" I knew that voice "Are you thirsty?"

I tried to open my eyes a little more "Soul…"

"Easy" He said dimming down the lights in the room "You need to rest"

"What happened" I said picking up the glass next to me then placing it two my lips.

"You fainted" He shook his head slowly "Maka, why does things like this keep happening to you?"

I placed the glass back down again. I opened my mouth to speak, I was going to tell him everything, from my mother leaving to Black*star snapping at me.

"Maka!" Liz exclaimed running through the hospital door "Thank god you're okay!"  
>She threw her arms around me and pulled my towards her squishing my body against hers. I struggled for breath, but I let her have her moment.<p>

"Is she okay?" Black*star asked panting appearing by Liz's side with Patty and Tsubaki.

Soul stepped back to make room "She's fine"

Once Liz stepped back letting me breath, Patty jumped onto the bed next to me bouncing up and down "We were really worried Maka!"  
>I lowered my head a little then started to play with my thumbs "I'm sorry"<p>

"You have no reason to apologize" Tsubaki said placing her hand on my shoulder "Its okay"  
>A smile widened across her face as she stared down at me, I tried my best to smile, but no matter how hard I tried the corners of my lips didn't want to turn up.<p>

Black*star stuttered "What's wrong Maka?"

"I'm fine…" I said slowly turning my head to face the wall beside me "Nothings wrong"

"No its not!" He clenched his fists so tight I thought he was going to explode "Stuff like this happens for a reason!"

"Black*star…" Liz started taking a step towards him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself!" His eyes watered as if he were about to cry "You're scaring us!"

"Stop it!" Liz snapped "This isn't good for her"

"Are you self harming?" He didn't hesitate to grab hold of my wrists and pull them towards him "Your self harming aren't you!"

"Aa!" I yelped as he pulled my arms.

"Let go of her!" Soul yelled pulling Black*star away "Get out of here man!"

Black*star stood in the corner of the room watching me. He inhaled then exhaled catching his breath from his outburst. He stared back at me in disgust, I didn't even know what I had done.

"I'm out of here" He shook his head before running out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Black*star!" Patty exclaimed then started running down the hall after him "Come back!"

Soul suddenly appeared by my side "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" I said slowly pulling the duvet over my arms "Everything's fine"

No one spoke a word from then, they all just stayed silent standing in the middle of the room all sharing glances, they just wasn't anything to say.

_Everything's fine, its all fine… _I kept trying to convince myself that nothing was wrong.

My eyes wondered around the room, staring at every crack and chip of paint in the walls all around me. My eyes wondered across my friends faces, noticing how expressionless they were – no emotion. A spider crawled in a hole in the corner of the room, trying to hide away from all the drama, and that's when I saw him…

A boy outside my hospital room, he stood there staring at me watching me with a more worried expression on his face than any of my friends had. He was a strange looking boy, he was oddly pale, his hair was jet black with three white stripes across the left side of his bangs, his face was so beautiful. And then, there was his eyes. They were like two shinning, dancing, glistening golden orbs.

Just,

Like,

The,

Wolves…

_Oh, my, god._


	7. In the dark

_Stranger_

Maka POV:  
>They let me go in the afternoon and Soul offered to drive me home. On the way home, the ride was so silent, I sat there holding my head against the window staring at the sky. I couldn't shake that boy from my mind, his eyes, the wolf's eyes, I just couldn't explain it.<p>

"How you doing?" Soul asked breaking the silence "You feeling any better?"

I slowly turned my head to face him "Yeah, I guess so"

"What is that dude's problem?" Soul shook his head tapping his hands on the wheel.

"Black*star?" I questioned "I don't know… he never used to be like that, it's like he just changed over night"

He pulled in his front driveway, turning off the engine and the headlights. We sat there in silence, I twiddled with my thumbs.

"Will you be okay now?" He asked turning in his seat to face me "Or do you need me to carry you inside"

He chuckled slightly but I still sat there in silence staring down at my pale hands.

"I'll be okay" I whispered placing my hand on handle to open the door "Thank you, Soul"

I pushed open the door and stepped outside slamming it shut behind me. A cold breeze brushed up against my bare skin causing a shiver to be sent up my spine.

_How do I walk again?_

"Maka?" Soul asked stepping out of the car "Would you, uh…"

I turned my head over my shoulder to face him "What is it?"

"Um…" He rubbed the back of his neck as he started to blush "Would you like to go out sometime?"

I froze, still looking at him from over my shoulder "I-I don't know…"

He bowed his head and stared at his feet against the hard ground "Its okay, I understand"

"I'm sorry Soul" I turned to face him fully "You're a nice guy, I don't want there to be anything awkward between us"

He looked up at me with a fainted smile "Really, it's okay"

Guilt completely swept over me. I quickly threw my arms across my chest and grabbed hold of my shoulders, slightly digging my nails into my skin.

"I'm sorry…" I slowly bowed my head staring down at my feet.

He chuckled slightly slowly reaching his arm out towards me. He placed the tips of his fingers under my chin and lifted up my head "You know… you're something different"

I stammered "Uh…"

He quickly pulled his arm back and started to walk towards his front door, not taking his gaze away from mine. And just like that, he opened his front door and stepped inside, not taking another look behind him.

Death the Kid POV:

It pained me to watch her lie in that hospital bed completely helpless. But what I was more worried about was the fact that she saw me, she looked into my eyes. Did she notice?

_Idiot! You should have never gone!_

I watched her walk through her front door and into her house, all alone again. She walked past the window and sat down in front of the sofa, pulling her knees to her chest, again. I was so determined to find out why and what made her act this way, why she acted said.

The blue haired boy and the girls ran up the path towards her house, happily chatting away but Black*star, he stood at the doorstep bowing his head to the ground, continuing to rub the back of his neck.

"Maybe we should go…" He stuttered.

The tall black haired girl looked angry "No! You're the reason were here!"

"She's right" The little blonde sighed "You need to say sorry to her"

"Leave me alone…" Maka's voice lingered through the front door "I don't want to talk to anyone"

"Maka!" The brown haired girl started to bang on the door "Open up!"

"I said leave me alone!" Maka's voice trembled as she tried to shout, like she was crying.

"I'm sorry Maka!" Black*star stared hitting the window with the palm of his hand "I didn't mean anything I said, I'm sorry!"

Silence lingered all around, no sound came from the other side of the door. Black*star placed his forehead on the window of the door, still holding the palm of his hand against the glass.

His lower lip trembled "Please Maka…"

The girls crowded around his back trying to see if they could hear any better than he could, but Maka still didn't say anything. The other side of the door stayed silent.

"Black*star… just go" She sobbed placing her hand on the other side of the glass "Go"

He used the door to push himself away and step down off of the door step. The girls turned around and started to follow after him, walking back up the path and away from the front of her house.

_Maka__… __I__ think__ that__ I-_

Maka POV:

I couldn't sleep that night. I didn't… would could I possibly dream about? I laid there staring up at the high ceiling. Pictures started to appear in my mind, I had no idea what they were, or where they were coming from. The images blended together and created flash backs, but it was a past I hadn't lived before.

_A__ boy__ sat __alone__ in__ a __dark __black __room.__ He__ sat __in__ the __middle __of __the __room__ rolling __a __small __red __ball __away__ from__ him,__ then__ pulling __it __back __again._

"_No, stay away!" A feminine voice yelled from the next room "Stay away from him!"_

_A __slicing__ sound__ was__ made,__ followed__ by__ the __sound__ of__ a__ heavy __liquid__ being__ splattered __all__ over__ the__ floor__ and__ then,__ the__ last __sound,__ so__ deadly,__ so__ loud.__ Something __heavy,__ hitting__ the __ground__ letting __a __loud __thump__ echo __through__ the __air._

_The boy slowly stood up clenching the ball tightly in his grasp "Mum?"_

_Growling came from the room next door. It was so silent, but the boy could hear it. He slowly began to walk towards the room in search for his parents._

"_Mum, Dad?" He stopped walking "Is everything okay?"_

_The growling got louder… and louder… and even louder._

"_If you're trying to scare me, it's really not funny" He trembled gripping on tighter to the small ball._

_A shadow, walking through the doorway. The boy squinted his eyes trying to figure out what it was, and then he knew what he had come face to face with._

_It stood strong on tall staring at the small boy, growling and him watching the small ball he held in his palm, but the boy knew that's not what it wanted… what the wolf wanted._

"_Aaaaaa!" The boy span around as fast as he could dropping the ball on the floor behind him._

_The wolf began to charge towards the boy, running faster than he was. The wolf leapt reaching out its paws before digging them into the small child's back, bringing and pinning him to the ground._

"_Someone help!" He screamed tears running down his face "Help me!"_

_Blood… blood began to surround the child's body as he lay limp on the ground. The tips of his fingers shivered slightly, and then every part of his body just lay lifeless. Dead…_

I sat up as fast as I could. Sweat dripping from my forehead and landing on my hands.

_What the hell was that?_

I placed the palm of my hand against my forehead catching every drop of sweat that ran down the front of my face. I breathed in and out slowly.

_It was just a dream… what did it mean?_

I slowly turned my head to face the window. The curtains were open and flowing in the wind, as a tiny crack of the window was left open. Outside the window the streetlights flickered in the deserted street. Big gusts of wind blew against the glass, some sneaking in through the crack and brushing against my bare skin.

_Wolf…_

And then outside something caught my eye. A boy… I knew that boy, I recognized his face, his hair, those three white stripes across the left side of his dark black hair. And then… his eyes, those two bright shimmering golden orbs that shone as the moonlight hit against them.

I parted my lips so slightly as my breath was drawn away from me "It's him…"

There was something wrong with him, he was pulling himself along the ground, scraping his body against the hard concrete pavement.

_Is he okay?_

I slowly stood up and walked over to my window. I pushed against the glass, opening the window a little wider to get a better view of him. I watched him grab hold of the fence beside him and try to pull himself to his feet, he struggled but managed to succeed and struggle to his feet.

_Should I help him?_

He grabbed hold of his stomach in pain and winced, squeezing his eyes shut extremely tight. He threw himself forward still keeping hold of the fence beside him as he retched all over the ground in front of him.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed pushing myself away from the window.

I grabbed hold of the door handle and pulled my bedroom door open, throwing it into the wall beside it. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, trying my best not to fall down them. Chasing towards the front door I leapt for the handle, tugging at it, pleading for it to open but it wouldn't budge.

"Open dammit!" I banged against the door but it still wouldn't open.

I span around and ran towards the living room, running into walls and tripping over ornaments because the room was so dark I could barely see anything. I ran over to the side table where the front door keys lay lifelessly. I snatched them up in the palm of my hand and began running back to the front door.

"Stay there! I'm coming!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping that the boy could hear me.

My hand jerked all over the place as I tried to get the key in the lock as quickly as I could. I finally managed to place the key in the lock and turn it, the door jolted and I pulled it open as quickly as I could.

"Are you okay?" I exclaimed as I ran through the front door.

My feet stopped in a foot full of snow. I looked around me, searching for the wolf eyed boy. He was gone… There was nothing to see but snow, snow floating and just resting against the ground.

_What__…__?_


	8. Don't want to be here

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

I took a deep breath – possibly the deepest breath that I could ever take. I held my arms around my chest and gripped my nails tight into my shoulders. I slowly inhaled then exhaled.

_You can do this._

I closed my eyes as a snow flake brushed up against the side of my face. My right foot moved slowly and placed itself down on the first step. I moved my left and placed it on the next step, I continued this until I was up the top of the stairs staring up at the DWMA.

_I don't wanna be here, I can't be here…_

"Maka…?" A voice questioned from behind me.

Slowly, I turned around to see Tsubaki standing there was a wide smile on her face.

"You came back" Her smile widened even more as she stepped towards me.

I stared at her one last time before turning around slowly and walking towards the doors leading in to the academy.

"Are you still mad at us?" She chased after me running through the doors "Black*star said he was sorry"

"Go away!" I snapped spinning around to face her "I'm not mad at you! I just wanna be left alone!"

She looked shocked by my outburst "I don't get why you're acting like this Maka!" Her expression turnt angry "We haven't done anything to you, why are you turning against us!"

All of my breath was drawn away, I couldn't find the words to yell at her anymore. I tightened my grip on my shoulders, keeping my arms up and wrapped around my chest.

I bowed my head "I'm not turning against you, its just… what Black*star said"

She rolled her eyed placing her hand on her hip "Don't listen to him Maka, you know how he is"

"But his never yelled at my like that before" I shivered as a gust of wind blew against my cheek as the door was opened.

"Maka!" A loud but cheerful voice yelled from behind me.

I turned around just in time as a happy little blonde girl threw her arms around me almost knocking me to the ground.

"Maka you're back!" Patty exclaimed making her grasp around my waist even tighter "We missed you!"

"Uh…" I stuttered "Hey Patty"

"Welcome back…" Liz smiled walking up behind her younger sister.

"Hey Liz!" Tsubaki exclaimed in a happy tone "Where's Black*star?"

"His in class, speaking to that new boy" Liz shrugged nodding her head to class Crescent Moon.

"New boy?" I questioned managing to finally escape from Patty's death hug "What new boy?"

"His just in there" Liz stepped to the side and pointed towards the class.

I slowly walked towards the class, keeping my eyes locked on the door as if someone were to jump out at me and say that it was all a joke.

_No one moves into this city…_

I moved closer to the door and as I was about to step through something stopped me. I stood stunned, a force, something inside of me was telling me that I shouldn't step through that door.

_The wolf eyed boy grabbed hold of the fence as quickly as he could before he retched out all over the pavement. His golden eyes turnt watery as pain filled his entire body causing him to throw his arms around his stomach._

My breath was taken away as my mind took my back to the night before of the boy throwing up and pulling himself through the snow trying to stand.

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked walking up behind me.

I shook my head shaking it away "I'm okay, I thought I saw something"

Slowly wrapping my arms around myself again I headed through the doorway stepping into Professor Stein's class.

"How can you live out in the desert?" Black*star exclaimed "I mean just look at you!"  
>I knocked on the door, just a light tap "Black*star…?"<p>

Death the Kid POV:

At the sound of her voice, my heart stopped beating all together. I stared past Black*star to look at her. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled into a high pony that rested on the back of her head, her emerald eyes were still sad and watery and her skin was so pale, it looked as if I were to craze a finger against her cheek she would shatter into a million pieces.

"Maka" Black*star sounded shocked and partly confused "You feeling any better?"

She looked past him but couldn't see me since he was standing in the way "What are you doing"

"Talking to the new boy" He said before turning back round to face me.

"Didn't sound like that to me" She said shaking her head "Sounded like you were shouting at him"

I wanted to laugh at that point but nothing came out of my mouth. I sat there listening to the sound of her voice as if it were my favorite song and I wanted to listen to every to every lyric as carefully as it was said.

"New boy?" She questioned "What's your name"

I closed my eyes then held them extremely tight as I slowly rose up keeping my hands firmly by either of my sides.

I opened my eyes "Death the Kid…"

Maka POV:

Golden eyes, black hair with three white stripes, extremely pale and absolutely gorgeous. I watched him as he walked down the steps to the front of the class room.

"Y-you…" I stammered as he was just about to step past me "Your eyes"

Pretending as if he didn't hear me, he carried on walking past me and walked through the door and out of the class room.

"Maka…" I heard him breath as he turned the corner and started to walk down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Black*star rose an eyebrow looking at me concerned "You did eat this morning didn't you"

My hands started shaking rapidly by either of my sides. I quickly dove my hands in my pockets hiding them. My heart started to pound hard against my chest, getting faster and faster.

_What's happening?_

"Maka, are you okay?" Liz yelled running in with Patty and Tsubaki running in behind her.

I threw my hands over my face staring through the gaps between my fingers. My fingers ran through my hair grabbing strands then letting them go again. My heart felt like it was going to burst through my skin.

"Maka!" Black*star grabbed hold of my shoulders "Calm down!"  
>I started to feel dizzy, my eyes were spinning around all over the place as I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. I leaned forward and before I knew it, I was falling. I fell forward still holding my hands in front of my eyes.<p>

"Maka!" Black*star caught me in his arms just before I hit the ground "What the hells happening to you?"

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty ran to my side, grabbing hold of my arms and legs trying to calm me and stop me from shaking.

"She's having a panic attack!" Tsubaki exclaimed "Maka, listen to me!"

I could hear her voice, but her words were meaningless. I continued to shake rapidly trying to break free from Black*star grasp, but he was too strong.

_The little boy gripped onto that red ball as hard as he could, as if he were going to purposely dig his nails into it. As he walked closer, the growling sound started to get much louder. The boy hesitated for a moment before taking another step towards the room. _

"_Mum?" He questioned tilting his head to the side as if it were to make any difference._

_A shadow started to move towards him, stepping in the doorway and staying there to glance at him._

_And that's when the boy screamed, dropping the ball and trying to run away for his life._

_Blood…_

"Maka!" Stein's voice echoed through the flashback "Black*star get the nurse!"

I grabbed hold of Black*stars arm before he could get up from my side "No!"

Everyone stopped startled and stared down at me with worried and concerned expressions.

"Stay with me…" I breathed tightening my grip onto his arm "Please don't go"

Black*star slowly sat back down by my side still letting me keep hold of his arm. He placed the palm of his hand on the side of my cheek and smiled down at me.

"I'm not going anywhere…"

Death the Kid POV:

Nurses and other teachers were running down the hall towards class Crescent Moon. I didn't know what had happened, but I knew that whatever it was, it had happened too Maka.

"What happened?" Students were asking each other as I walked past them.

_God, I hope she's okay…_

I carried on walking down the hallway until I reached the boys bathroom. I pushed the door open and stepped through, to my surprise no boys were in there whatsoever so I walked right on it. I walked over to the sink and turnt on the taps, cupping my hands underneath the running water so I could splash it over my face.

The door behind me opened and heavy footsteps walked up behind me.

"What did you do?" A voice yelled echoing through the whole room.

I was about to turn around but a fist hit me in the back of my head causing me to become off balance and hit my head against the mirror in front of me.

"What did you do to her?" The voice continued to yell as they grabbed hold of my arm and threw me against the floor.

Blood rolled down the side of my face and dripped onto the white tiled floor. I used my arms to push myself up and look round to see who it was that was beating me.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled back as my eyes came across Black*star.

He clenched his fists "People don't just have seizures for no reason! Now tell me what you did or I swear to god I'll…"

He grabbed hold of me by the throat and lifted me away from the ground. I struggled for air as I grasped hold of his hands trying to loosen his grip.

"B-Black*star…"

The door swung open and the tall black haired girl stepped inside "Black*star!"  
>At the sound of her voice he released his grip and I fell to the ground grabbing hold of my throat trying to make the pain go away.<p>

"Tsubaki!" Black*star yelled in shock "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you yelling" She folded her arms across her chest "What the hell were you doing?"

He stammered "I-I… uh… he…"

"Maka's asking for you" She rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door "Leave!"  
>Black*star sighed deeply before turning back around to face me "I will find out what you did, and when I do, I will kill you"<p>

He slowly turned around again, burying his hands in his pockets and walking out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki yelled concerned running to my side "Oh god, you're bleeding"

I placed my fingers over the top of the cut "I'm okay, its just a little blood"

"What happened?" She asked helping me sit up.

"He just lost it" I used the wall to help myself stand "Started beating the crap out of me"

She stood up also taking a deep breath "Something's not been right with him for the past week, I think it has something to do with Maka"

I raised an eyebrow "Maka…?"

_Now is my chance to find out what happened to her._

"The girl that asked for your name earlier" She said in despair staring at the ground.

"What happened to her?" I asked turning around to face her.

She looked away into the corner of the room "Her mother went missing, almost three years ago now. Her father acts like he doesn't even care, and his never home" She turned her head back to face me "So she's always on her own. She's been on her own for quite some time now, she doesn't normally come into school, it's the first time anyone's really seen her in weeks"

I stared at my reflection in the mirror "She's always alone…"


	9. A different kind of pain

_Stranger_

Liz POV:

The bell rang just as I ran into class Crescent Moon. All heads turned to stare at me, from how fast I threw myself through the door. I looked up at the row of chairs, Maka wasn't there, she was still in the medical room with Black*star.

I placed the strap of my bag on my shoulder and began to walk up the steps towards Patty. I sat down next to her placing my bag on the floor.

"Where's Tsubaki?" I whispered as I sat down.

She shrugged her shoulders and started to doodle on the piece of paper in front of her. She was writing something.

_**I heard her yelling at Black*star.**_

I took out a pen as she placed the paper in front of me.

_**Really? What was she saying?**_

_**I**__** didn**__**'**__**t**__** really **__**know **__**what **__**happened, **__**she **__**was **__**yelling **__**at**__** him**__** saying**__** stuff **__**like**__** "**__**What**__** the **__**hell **__**are**__** you**__** doing!**__**" **__**I **__**saw**__** Black*star**__** walk**__** out**__** of**__** the **__**room **__**at **__**that **__**point,**__** Tsubaki **__**didn**__**'**__**t**__** follow.**__** I**__**'**__**m **__**thinking**__** that**__** someone **__**else**__** was **__**in**__** there.**_

I didn't know what to say back so I just drew a little confused face.

Footsteps ran down the hallway, they got louder as the got closer to the door. They skidded and then Tsubaki and golden eyed boy walked through the door.

"Sorry were late Professor Stein…" Tsubaki bowed her head to show her apology.

The boy stayed silent, staring out the window keeping his arms crossed across his chest. His gaze suddenly turnt to me as he noticed I was staring at him.

"Death the Kid?" Stein questioned stepping towards him "I believe that someone would like to speak to you down in the medical room.

His eyebrows narrowed as he turned to face Stein "Who?"

Stein check his clipboard "They didn't say, they just said to send you down"

_His name is Death the Kid…?_

Without wasting another second, Kid slowly turned around and walked back through the door, keeping his arms folded over his chest though.

Maka POV:

I lay in the medical room, staring up at the ceiling fan that was spinning around and around. I watched it for quite some time before I started to feel really dizzy and I couldn't watch it anymore.

"What happened back there Maka?' Black*star asked placing his hand on top of mine.

I stayed silent, not wanting to say anything. I moved my eyes across the room to stare out of the window. The snow was still falling, I hadn't seen snow fall so much in my whole life. I watched it as the snow flakes danced around together, spinning around then resting against the snow covered pavement.

"Say something…" He whispered tightening his grip on my hand just a little so I knew he was still there.

I opened my mouth "Will you come to my house for Christmas"

He looked confused and some what startled at the same time "What?"

"I don't want to spend it alone this year. Will you?" I turned my head to face him, to see his expression.

He chuckled "Of course"

Three loud taps echoed through the room as someone knocked against the door. I tried to see who it was but Black*star was blocking my view.

"What do you want?" Black*star hissed looking over his shoulder.

"Someone wanted to see me?" A male voice said, I recognized that voice, I heard it before.

Black*star turned his head back to face me "You wanted to see this jerk?"

Footsteps were made as the owner to the male voice walked round and stood at the end of the bed. I turned my head to see who it was and that's when I realized.

"Did you need to see me Maka?" The golden eyed boy smiled at me slightly.

_He looks so beautiful when he smiles…_

I stammered "Uh… I asked the nurse to send for you"

Black*star looked angry "Why would you wanna speak to him?"

I closed my eyes then opened them again, taking in a deep breath "Black*star…"

Kid moved his gaze to Black*star "Maybe you should wait outside for a moment"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Black*star took a step closer towards him.

"Black*star!" I exclaimed.

He spun around to look at me "What!"

My jaw dropped, shocked from his outburst "Don't shout at me…"

"Maka, I'm sorry" He tried to apologize.

"Get out" I clenched my fists against my body.

"I didn't mean…" He took a step towards me.

Kid placed his hand on Black*stars shoulder and started to lead him out of the room. Pushing him out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about him" I breathed out "He can get upset about a lot of things"

Kid chuckled "Its okay and I know that already" He pointed to the cut on his forehead.

Death the Kid POV:

You have no idea how much I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her till the end of time. But I couldn't, all I could do was stand there ad just watch her breathe.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" I asked walking round to her side.

I saw she was hesitating and struggling for her words "I-I, uh…"

I made sure I got close enough to her so she could see my eyes up close, I knew she knew what I was.

"I needed to ask you something…" She swallowed hard and wrapped her arms slowly across her chest.

I smiled at her as I sat down next to her on the edge of the bed "What's that?"

Her lower lip trembled "What happened to you last night?"

My smiled faded "W-what…?"

"I saw you, outside my house" She gripped on tighter to her shoulders "You were… pulling yourself along the ground"

I placed my hand on the back of my neck, digging my nails into the back of my neck ever so slightly.

Maka POV:

I slightly reached out and grazed my finger against his soft and pale cheek feeling the warmth of his flesh "I know what you are"

He raised an eyebrow slightly and at the same time let a little smirk approach his lips "Really

"Yeah..." I said it so quietly as if my breath were being drawn away "I do..."

He cupped the side of my hand with his as I still held it against his face "Are you scared?"

I shook my head slowly "Yes. I mean, no, well... I don't know"

He chuckled slightly "What gave me away?"

I parted my lips to give him his answer but, I was traumatized as I brought myself back to the memory, the memory of seeing him become what he held inside. Almost as if he was turning inside out.

I couldn't answer his question. I slowly slid my hand down his cheek and off of the side of his face causing it to fall into my lap.

I parted my lips and breathed "Wolf…"

Death the Kid POV:

She knew… she finally knew. She now knows me for what I really am. I wanted to jump up in excitement and scream her name over and over again. But I just sat there, watching her breathe, listening to the sound of her inhale and exhale.

I slowly reached my hand out towards her face, lifting a strand of her hair then tucking it behind her ear "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that"

She didn't move but I heard her gasp underneath her breath, trying her best not to show it. Her fingertips were shaking slightly so she clenched her hands into two tight fists.

"How is it…?" She stammered "That I barely even know you, but I feel like I've known you forever"

I chuckled staring into her emerald eyes "I don't know"

I reached over and placed my hand on top of hers, hoping that it would stop her fingers from shaking, but I still felt her finger tips quiver from underneath my palm.

"I stand outside your window, all night and all day, to make sure that you are protected and that you are okay" I moved closer towards her.

She looked astonished "Y-you do?"

I nodded slowly "All the time, I would never be able to live with myself if something ever happened to you"

"B-but, you barely know me" She started to struggle with words again.

I still moved closer towards her "I know more about you than you think I do…"

Another piece of hair fell in front of her face, but I wasn't ready to move it just yet. He eyes shook slightly, maybe it was just her trying to wrap her head around everything.

"I know that you love the snow…" I placed my palm on the side of her cheek "I know you like your music loud"

She giggled staring down into her lap. Staring at my hand that was on top of hers.

I brushed my thumb against her cheek "I know that you like to be alone when you're sad"

I moved my hand away from hers and placed just the tips of my fingers underneath her chin, tilting her head up to face me. She gasped staring into my eyes and I stared back into hers.

"And I know, that you're always alone" I could see the pain and sadness in her eyes "And I can change that…"

I slowly pulled her chin towards me causing her whole body to move, I moved towards her until our faces were just inches apart. I could feel the coldness from her body, it made me want to huddle her up to keep her body warm forever, but I knew I couldn't. We grew closer and closer until our lips brushed against each other's but before I could press my lips against hers the door flew open.

"Get off of her!" Black*star yelled running towards us.

He grabbed hold of me by the arm and pulled me away from Maka. He threw me against the floor, causing me to hit my head against the ground, harder than the last time.

"Black*star!" Maka exclaimed throwing away the duvet and using every last strength she had to stand up "Leave him alone!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" I hissed through my teeth clutching my head, trying to stand off of the floor.

Black*star folded his arms over his chest "I should be telling you the same thing!"

"Black*star leave!" Maka yelled trying to push him out of the room.

He spun around and grabbed hold of her wrist "What were you doing with him?"

My eyesight was blurred and I was dizzy, but I could tell that he was hurting her "Leave her alone!"

"Black*star, you're hurting me!" Maka yelped trying to loosen his grasp "Let go!"

"Not until you tell me what you were doing with him!" He pulled on her wrists pulling her towards him.

I ran towards him "Let her go!"

My arm out, I pushed Black*star into the wall, making him let go of Maka. She fell and I caught her in my arms before she hit the ground.

Maka POV:

Kid caught me, just went I was inches off of the floor. I looked up and saw Black*star glaring down at both of us.

"Death the Kid!" He yelled "I will kill you!"

Kid placed me on the floor then stood up prepared for what Black*star was going to do to him. Black*star stepped towards him clenching his fists together and raising them in front of Kid's face.

"No stop!" I used the bed to pull myself up as fast as I could "Stop it!"

I leapt forward in front of Kid just before Black*stars fist came in contact with his face.

Kid gasped "Maka!"  
>Pain, all I felt was pain, excruciating pain as Black*stars fist hit me in the side of the face. I reached up to grab the side of my face as I fell to my knees on the ground.<p>

"Please don't fight…" I sighed as I fell to the side and landed in Kid's arms once again.


	10. Would you understand

_Stranger_

Death the Kid POV:

"Maka!" I exclaimed catching her as she fell towards me.

She clutched hold of her head, burying herself in my lap "I-I'm okay…"

Black*star grinded his teeth together "Now look what you've done!"  
>I glared up at him "What I've done! I'm not the one that punched her in the side of the face!"<br>Footsteps ran along the corridor towards the medical room. Getting louder as they finally reached the door.

"What's going on?" Stein asked folding his arms over his chest as he stood in the doorway "I can hear you all the way from my room"

Black*star spun around to face the angry professor "Professor Stein!"

Stein raised an eyebrow up at him before glancing past him to stare at me holding Maka on the floor "Maka…?"  
>She opened her eyes slightly so she was looking up at me "I-I fell…"<p>

He rolled his eyes "Clumsy Maka, better get you back on that bed"

Maka POV:

I tried to push myself up so I could place myself back on the bed. But before I could move, Kid placed his arm underneath my thighs and pulled me away from the ground. He wrapped his other arm around my back, keeping a tight grip around me so I wouldn't fall.

"Sir…" Kid said standing up "I think I'm just gonna take her home"

Stein looked surprised "Um… yeah, sure, okay then"

His arms were strong, they were pale, thin and delicate but they were strong. He carried me through the door and continued to walk down the hallway. I held on tight around his neck scared that I was gonna fall, but something inside of my said "You're safe now…"

Death the Kid POV:

I held her in my arms. What I wanted for so long, I finally got. I walked down the hallway, holding her in my arms. She was so light. I looked down at her, her face was so pale except for the red mark on her cheek.

"Where are we going?" She stammered.

I chuckled slightly, looking at her curled up in my arms "I'm taking you home, don't worry"

"Does Professor Stein know?" She tried to open her eyes.

I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see "Yes, he does"

_She took a hit for me, why would she do that?_

Liz POV:

As the bell rang, everyone is class Crescent Moon stood up to leave. Chatter started to fill the room, but Professor Stein just tried to quiet them again.

"Silence!"

The whole room fell silent, after his voice pierced everyone's eardrums.

"I have one more thing to say, before you leave" His voice calmed down.

Everyone turned to look at him, concerned but yet expressionless looks across their faces.

"In a couple of days we will be expecting a new student" He folded his arms across his chest.

The silence was shattered as the students started to chatter one again, but this time about the new student.

"I said be quiet!" His voice caused the room to fall silent once again "I want you to treat him with respect, and be kind to him"

_Two new students in just one week, what's going on?_

"Dismissed"

The students barged past each other, trying to get through the door and away from Professor Stein. I was the only one left in the room as I stood up and walked down to the front of the class.

I walked through the door and out into the noisy crowded hallway, everyone was talking about what Stein had said, about the new student that would be arriving in just a few days.

_Who is he, Kid I mean, who is he really?_

I pulled the strap of my bag up higher onto my shoulder so that it didn't slip off and began to walk down the corridor towards my locker. As I walked past, everyone was talking Maka's panic attack, rumors were going around that Black*star had punched Maka and that was the reason of her fainting.

_They wasn't even there, they don't know what happened._

I walked over towards my locker and paused before typing in the combination. I stared at the door for a little while, staring at my reflection I could just faintly see that was staring back at me.

"Did you hear?" Two girls stood behind me "About Maka Albarn"

The other student replied "About her getting hit by Black*star, yeah I heard"

Rage grew inside me. _Black*star__would__never__do__that,__he__would__never__hurt__Maka._

"No, not about that" The first girl started again "That new boy Death the Kid"

My ears perked up, overhearing their conversation.

"He took her home, in the middle of the school day, he just took her out of the medical room"

"Really?" The second girl exclaimed "Is he allowed to do that?"

_What!_

I turned around and started to walk to the medical room to where Maka was recovering. I had to see if it was true, if he really had taken Maka home.

_Did Kid really take Maka, no Black*star would have stopped him._

As I was pacing down the hall, as I turned I bumped into my blue haired friend who was walking the other way.

"Hey! Watch it…" He opened his eyes and looked up at me "Uh… sorry Liz, I didn't know it was you"

"Where's Maka!" I blurted out before he could say anything else "You were with her!"  
>He looked at the ground in front of him, ashamed "Kid took her home…"<p>

Before I could stop myself I drew my palm across his cheek, slapping him hard "Why didn't you stop him!"

He reached up and cupped the side of his face "Uh… I couldn't, I was in too much shock"

I was really starting to get angry "Shock from what?" I clenched my hands into two very tight fists "There's something not right with him, and if something happens to her, I will never forgive you!"

"_Black*star hit Maka…"_

The students voices lingered back into my mind, replaying themselves over and over again, until I was able to wrap my head around what it meant and everything fell into place.

He looked sad and guilty about something, I could see it in his eyes, was it true?

"Black*star…" I swallowed hard "Did you hit Maka?"

His eyes widened and for some reason he looked afraid and worried "Uh… I…"

"Answer me Black*star" I hissed through my teeth, trying so hard not to lose my temper.

"It was an accident!" He blurted out, the whole school probably heard him.

I dug my nails into my palm, so hard it could have probably broke the skin.

"You…" I stammered. I couldn't help it I was just so angry "Stay away…"

"What?" He looked up at me.

I stormed towards him and grabbed hold of his collar "Stay away from Maka!"  
>His eyes became sad and he looked shocked "W-what…?"<p>

I let go of him and stepped away again "You heard me"

Students started crowding round to watch the scene of what was happening between me and Black*star.

"What are they yelling about?" The students started to chatter to one another "Do you think it's about Maka?"

I span around to face the chattering students "Would you get lost!"

The students gasped at my outburst before turning around and walking away again.

"What, do you mean?" Black*star hesitated "I can't stay away from her…"

"I don't care" I stepped back towards him "Try"

With that said I span around and started walking back down the hallway towards my locker once again.

Maka POV:

I opened my eyes slightly, they were like slits. Everything was blurry, my surroundings, I could hardly make out where I was. I moved my eyes around the room, trying to take in every detail until I could remember where I was again.

"Ow…" I placed my palm on the side of my head as if it would stop the pain.

"Hey…" A voice said from behind me "You okay?"

I tried to turn me head to so who it came from, but I could hardly move "Where am I?"

"You're at home" The voice said once again as they moved in front of me.

I smiled "Kid…"

He sat down on the edge of the sofa I was laying on "How's your head, does it still hurt?"

"A little…" It was almost a whisper, I could hardly hear my own voice.

"Here" He picked up a glass of water and placed it in front of me "Drink this"

I cupped my hands around the glass until I was sure that I had it in my grasp. I placed the edge to my mouth until I felt the water pass through my lips.

"Easy now" He held the bottom of the glass so that too much didn't fall into my mouth.

Death the Kid POV:

She pushed away the glass once she had enough. I placed it down on the table in front of her in case she wanted anymore later.

"W-where's Black*star?" She stammered.

_What? She still wants to see him after what he did to her._

"His still at the academy" My heart shattered "Do you want me to call for him?"

She turned away "No, I don't want to speak to him ever again…"  
>I felt partly at fault, I wondered how Black*star was feeling. I watched her breathe, sitting in front of me, trying her hardest not to share eye contact with me.<p>

"Kid…" She sighed finally turning her head back round to face me "Did you really mean what you said, about you watching me, to make sure I'm protected"

I closed my eyes and held them tightly "Yes"

"But… why do you do it?" She still looked confused "Is something bad going to happen to me?"

I didn't want to scare her. The look she had in her eyes, she looked worried and afraid. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"No" I smiled at her "You're perfectly fine"

She raised an eyebrow "So then, what are you protecting me from?"

I chuckled slightly as I moved closer towards her "I watch you to make sure that nothing does happen to you"

"Kid… I…" She hesitated "I still don't understand"

I placed the tips of my fingers underneath her chin, brushing my fingers against her soft delicate skin. Once again, I pulled her face closer towards mine.

"It's my duty to protect you" I pulled her closer so our faces were just inches apart, until I could feel her hesitant breaths on my cheek "And it's your duty to love me…"

Her eyes widened and for the first time, she looked happy, her face was glowing with happiness.

My lips brushed against hers "Because Maka…"

She stammered as if her breath was being drawn away "Kid…"

I felt a tear drip on my cheek, as I realized that she was crying. Tears of happiness maybe?

"You're the only one who can save me…" I pulled her even more closer.

We continued to get closer and closer until lightly, my lips pressed against hers. I cupped my hand around the back of her neck as I pulled her into me. Her lips were soft against mine, I felt as if I were too pressed against her too hard, she would shatter. Her hands worked their way up my back until she placed her palms on either side of my cheeks. She pulled herself closer, pressing harder against my lips. Deepening the kiss…


	11. Falling in deeper

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

I slept so peacefully that night. Knowing that he was watching me somewhere, protecting me. I had never slept like that before, no bad dreams, I wasn't sleeping somewhere on the floor in the middle of the room, I slept in my bed.

I dreamt for once, it wasn't a bad dream, but it wasn't a good one either.

_I was walking through a dark forest, there were no signs of light breaking in through the trees whatsoever. I carried on walking, between the ghostly naked trees. It was just me, I was all alone, well I thought that I was, I hoped that I was._

_I was scared, I was worried, I didn't know where I was or where I was going and so then I started to run._

_The leaves and sticks crunched beneath my feet as I raced through the bushes as they tried to slow me down but I just broke through them all, scratching the skin off of my cheek as I did so._

"_Maka…" A voice lingered through the air._

_I stopped running, stunned by the sound of the voice. It sounded like…_

"_Only you can save me Maka…" The voice was getting louder._

_Trees and bushes rustled from behind me. I spun around to face them and as I did the rustling stopped. My heart raced in my chest as the leaves stayed as still as ever, something wasn't right._

"_K-Kid…" I stammered placing my hands inside my pockets to stop them from shaking "If that's you it isn't funny"_

_Silence lingered all around me, making me even more afraid. I took a step back, breaking a stick underneath my foot. The snapping sound startled me making me jump and jump backwards._

"_I know what you are…" Another voice._

_I knew that voice, I recognized it, I heard it somewhere before, it worried me that I couldn't remember who it belonged to._

"_Are you scared?" It was Kid's voice again._

_It was like two people were in the forest with me, having their own conversation, minding their own business._

"_Yes. I mean, no, well... I don't know"_

_My eyes widened in shock. I realized whose voice it was, it was mine… What I was listening to was the past, the moment Kid admitted what he was._

_Suddenly the rustling sound lingered in the air again. I turned around slowly to face where it was coming, and it was then that I saw him._

_His jet black hair with the three white stripes on the left side of his bangs, his cold pale but strong arms. But something was wrong, he still didn't look the same. It was his eyes, his shimmering golden sparkling eyes, the were piercing red, redder than blood._

"_Kid…" I hesitated a little bit scared "What happened to your eyes?"_

_He smiled showing me his glistening white teeth, but the were pointed and sharp, they looked nothing like his normal teeth at all._

_He curved his lips as he were about to speak "Are you scared?"_

My eyes flashed open and daylight poured in my sight, causing the dream to fade away. I looked around my room at the surroundings but Kid wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I sighed "Maybe he left?"

I threw the duvet away from me, swinging my legs around and placing them on the ground. My tired eyes were still blurred as I tried to make my way towards the bathroom. I dragged my feet across the carpet bashing into objects as I did so.

_I don't feel like crying today._

I placed my hand on the handle and pulled open the bathroom door. Whiteness filled my vision causing me to wince from the brightness. I used wall beside me to keep myself balanced as I moved slowly towards the bathtub. I turned on the taps letting water pour onto my skin, soaking into my flesh.

_What am I feeling? I don't feel right._

I stepped back, placing my palm on my head. I couldn't shake that dream from my mind, his eyes, his teeth, it wasn't him at all. In fact, those eyes and teeth reminded me of…

"Maka!" Soul yelled banging on the front door "I haven't seen you since the hospital! I need to know if you're okay!"

I heard his voice but something inside me said to stay away. I took another step back, gripping hold of the sink trying to stop myself from falling over.

"Hey Maka!" He banged again "I'm being serious now, I will knock this door down!"

My eyes started to weigh down on me "Just… go… away…"

Dizziness swept over me causing me to step forward. My weight fell in front of me as I fell down, my fingers slipping off of the sink. I tumbled towards the bathtub, falling more and more until I felt the warm water touch my skin.

_What's happening to me?_

The water surrounded me, as I fell deeper and deeper, getting closer to the bottom of the bathtub. Bubbles flew up and brushed against my face, bursting before they had a chance to reach the surface. I tried to pull myself up but my arm just fell back in splashing the water all over the bathroom.

_I can't breathe!_

I struggled for air as I tried to push myself up again, but my arms just gave up on me, I was so weak just to push myself, I couldn't do it. I kept on trying but in the end I just knew that I wasn't going to make it to the surface.

My eyes started to close, blocking out ever ounce of water that was floating around me. My eyes kept on closing even more until blackness was all I could see. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, I was scared but I didn't panic.

_Why does this keep happening to me…?_

Death the Kid POV:  
>Something wasn't right. I could feel it inside of me, something was wrong with Maka. I couldn't see her in her bedroom, she wasn't there.<p>

I stepped out of the forest but quickly stepped back in as I saw the white haired boy walk away from Maka's front door. He walked with his hands in his pockets, and stared at his feet as he stepped carefully in the soft white snow.

I waited until he had entered his house again till I ran up the path to Maka's house. I tried to turn the door handle to open the door but it would budge.

_Crap, it's locked._

I turned around and looked behind me, making sure that no one was looking my way. Once I saw that the coast was clear I turnt back around to face the door handle. I placed my hand on it again and tightened my grip around it firmly.

I continued to tighten my grip until I heard the door click on the other side. Slowly I pulled my hand away revealing several dents that I had made in the metal handle.

I lightly pushed on the door and slowly it opened, leaving a tiny gap before I was to push it open all the way. I quickly closed it behind me as I ran through and out of the cold snowy morning.

Once inside I couldn't see her anywhere, she wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. I walked toward the staircase, hoping that she would be sitting on them, but she wasn't. I placed my hand on the railing and stepped up the first step pausing for a moment to think about where she could be. I started to get the thought that she was sitting on the landing crying into her palms, part of me hoped she was so I could wrap her in my arms and hold her forever. But yet again she wasn't there.

"Maka…?" I called out hoping for a reply.

Silence lingered all around me, her voice didn't escape her lips, and I hoped it would so badly, but I didn't hear the sweet melody sound of her voice that I loved.

I stepped up the last step onto the landing, peering into the rooms that I could see from where I was standing. Her room was empty, her fathers room was empty…

_Maybe she's just not in?_

I turned back around to head down the stairs but just before I could step down the first step as sound caught my ear.

_Drip…_

I turned around again trying to see what it was and where it was coming from, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

I was about to turn around again but the same sound filled my ears.

_Drip…_

"What the hell is that?" I mumbled underneath my breath turning round once again.

But this time I noticed something, saw something that I didn't see before. It confused me at first, so I took a step closer towards it, to get a better view of water it was.

Water, was coming out from underneath the bathroom door, soaking the carpet on the other side of it. The water was coming out fast, faster than any river could ever stream its water.

"Maka!" I exclaimed running towards the door.

Without wasting another second I barged through the door only to be met by a flooding bathroom. Not stopping to take another breath I looked around the room searching for Maka. She was lying in the water in the bathtub, facedown, motionless, breathless…

"Maka!" I yelled again "No Maka wake up!"

Quickly I turned off the taps before the whole room flooded up and we were both gone. I ran over to her side and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was soaking wet and as I pulled her out water splashed out of the tub and all over the floor.

I tapped her cheek trying to wake up "Maka wake up please, I'm begging you…"

I laid her down on the ground flat on her and watched her as her face turnt even paler than it normally was. Her chest wasn't rising, she wasn't breathing. Her eyes were closed and she was just so motionless.

I placed my hands on her chest and tried my best to do CPR to bring her back. Tears were dwelling in the corner of my eyes as I saw that there was no reaction whatsoever.

"Please… I finally found you, I can't lose you know" A tear rolled down my cheek and dripped onto her face.

I placed my hand behind her hand as I leant towards her and placed my mouth against hers, I breathed as much air into her as I could, but it wasn't enough. I breathed in again but she still had no reaction at all, my fingers started shaking like crazy.

I wiped away the tears and went back to CPR, praying to myself it would make a difference this time "Come on, come on Maka…"

I felt her body getting colder and colder by the second. She still wasn't breathing and she was still motionless on the ground.

_Crap no! I'm gonna lose her, god dammit!_

Maka POV:

My eyelids flew open and pain struck my chest causing me to cough. Water escaped my lips and ran down my chin and onto my dripping wet shirt. I continued to cough, trying to sit up in a pare of tight strong arms.

_What the hell happened?_

"Maka!" A voice exclaimed from beside me pulling me closer towards them.

My blurred vision was finally fading as I quickly scanned my eyes around the room. Water was everywhere, dripping from the bathtub, from the walls around me, from my face.

"K-Kid…" I shivered as I looked up at his teary eyes "Y-you saved me…"

A tear ran down his cheek as he chuckled "It's my duty to protect you"

I smiled warmly as he placed his hand on the side of my face. I placed my over the top of his "Its m-my duty… t-to save you…"


	12. The wolf I am

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

He placed a glass of water on the table in front of me before sitting down on the chair next to me. Slowly he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him, causing me to place me head against his chest. As I did the towel that was hanging around my shoulders hung loosely showing part of my bare skin against my arm.

_I'm so cold…_

"W-w…" I stammered still trying to get over the coldness of the water "W-what… were you d-doing here…?"

Slowly he moved a strand of blonde hair away from my face "I came to see if you were okay"

"W-why d-did you do t-that…?" I carried on stuttering.

He slowly turned his head to face the window on the other side of the room. Watching the snowflakes fall and brush against the window leaving water marks against the glass.

I parted my lips, hesitating to say my next sentence. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I had to say something. Then the question I had been wanting to ask him since the day in the hospital came into my mind.

"Maka!" A voice yelled from the door startling me and making me shake the question from my mind.

Kid's face suddenly turnt extremely angry "Black*star…"

He stood up in rage and span as fast as he could towards the door. He was about to lunge towards the door but quickly I leapt off of the sofa towards him.

"Please!" I pleaded grabbing hold of his hand "Kid, please don't leave me"

He stared right into my emerald eyes, stared down into my sadness, right into my life until the point where I thought I had known him forever, but then it faded…

"Maka!" The blue haired boy yelled "Stay away from him!"

_Why is he here? What does he want now?_

"I need to talk to you…" He continued to tap on the door "I'm begging you…"

I looked up at Kid, as if I was asking for permission. All I had to do was stand at the door and see what he wanted.

Kid nodded his head towards me giving me permission to run to the door and stepping to the side so I could get past him.

"What do you want Black*star?" I asked stepping up to the door "I have nothing to say to you"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He sighed slightly tapping on the door again.

I shook my head slowly "You've apologized to many times, I'm not gonna take it this time Black*star"

"I never meant to hit you Maka!" He exclaimed smashing his fists against the door "I was meant to hit… that, thing…"

I turned my head to face Kid, he was biting down on his lower lip to stop his rage. His hands were clenched into two tight fists by either of his sides.

_No, Kid!_

He ran towards the door smashing the palm of his hands against the wood "Black*star!"

"K-Kid…" He stammered "What the hell, his in there!"

"Damn right I am!" Kid yelled "Leave her alone, she doesn't want to see you!"

"Get away from her!" Black*star yelled shoving his shoulder into the door trying to break it down "Open this goddamn door!"

Kid grabbed hold of the handle and threw it open, revealing the angry blue haired boy on the other side.

"Why should I?" Kid carried on yelling "I'm not the one that hit her in the face!"

"I never meant to!" Black*star lunged towards Kid trying to grab him.

Kid moved out of his reach and slapped his hand away "Leave now!"

"Not until you get away from her!" My blue haired friend shouted grabbing hold of my wrist.

He pulled me away from Kid and kept a tight grip on me so I couldn't run back to him.

"Aa!" I yelped as his grip tightened "Black*star!"

"Get your hands off of her!" Kid was getting even angrier.

_Please don't turn…_

Kid threw his arms around my waist trying to pull my arm back. He lifted me off of the ground and as he did Black*star let go of my hand.

"She's staying with me…"

"Maka, his dangerous!" Black*star stepped back "If you stay with him your going to get hurt!"

"And I wouldn't with you…?" I asked.

His eyes widened "M-Maka…"

"You hurt me all the time Black*star. You grab my wrists, you slap me… I don't want your shit anymore…"

"You know I'm sorry for everything I done!" He exclaimed stepping towards me "Please, just don't get too involved with him! His not right for you!"

"Then who is?" I asked as Kid placed me back on the ground "Don't say you…"

He closed his eyes slowly as he took in a deep long sigh. He opened them again and tilted his head forward to stare at the ground "I didn't wanna tell you this way…"

"I think you need to leave" Kid rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the door.

"Maka I…" Black*star yelled trying to step back through the door.

"You what?" I folded my arms over my chest watching his struggle.

"I…I…" He carried on struggling "I love you Maka!"

Kid slammed the door shut leaving Black*star on the other side stood dumbfounded.

_I love you Maka…_

My breath was drawn away from my body, I stood there lifeless, like I had no more life left in me.

"Maka…?" Kid question walking towards me "Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

He placed my wrist in his hand holding it as lightly as he could. He stared down at the red mark around my skin. He glared at it for a few moments before lifting it to his lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching him press his lips against the red mark.

He pulled away opening his eyes slowly to stare at me "Look…"

He handed me back my wrist and I slowly lifted it to in front of my face, and before me eyes had even noticed it, the red mark had disappeared.

"Kid…" I said gob smacked "How did you…"

"I'm a wolf" He smiled as he pulled me close to him "We all have the power to heal…"

I pressed my body against his "There's more than one of you?"

Slowly, he nodded "There's a pack"

"How many of them are in the pack?" I asked wanting to find out more.

"There are five, but there all missing" He explained tightening his arms around my waist.

"What happened to them?" I looked up at his pale face and golden eyes.

"Some people say there dead" He moved his face closer to mine "Some say they've turned insane…"

I shook my head "I-insane?"

He took in a deep breath before explaining "After a long period of time, if you've been in wolf form for more than two days, people say that you won't turn back again. And if you've been in your wolf form for a while, your human form starts to fade away. Your human form is still locked inside a wolf's body. And over a period of time that human form begins to feel uncomfortable. It causes the wolf its self to become crazy as the human inside of it tries to rip the wolf apart from the inside out"

My heart stopped beating, nerves filled my entire body. The words _inside __out_ brought me back to the night while I watched him retch all over the ground.

I swallowed hard "What's it like, being inside a wolf?"

"It's hard to explain…" He sighed again "You're not actually inside the wolf, it's like another brains taken over yours, its like you're just asleep and when you wake up you can't remember anything that happened. When you change into a wolf, you won't remember anything. You can kill and you'll wake up in a pool of blood that isn't yours"

_Blood…_

"W-what does it feel like to change into a wolf, o-or can't you feel anything…?" I stuttered.

He chuckled "I wish that I couldn't feel anything. It's the most painful thing you could ever imagine. Having your skin torn of from your body, every bone in your body breaks and shatters into a million pieces. Your face changes shape and teeth grow to replace your own. Hands change into paws and fur grows over every part of your body"

_Is he trying to make it sound more worse than it is?_

"I can, only, imagine what it feels like…" I breathed in and out slowly "What happened to you, to make you become this…?"

He turned his head slowly and looked towards the window "I-I don't like to talk about it…"

The moon was working its way out from behind the clouds, so slowly like it was tied to a piece of rope and being pulled back behind the clouds.

"I think we should close the curtains…" I suggested stepping out of his arms.

"I'll do it" He placed his hand against his jet black hair and laced his fingers through the strands of his hair.

Death the Kid POV:

I always remember the day that I was turned, it haunts me and it always will. I'll always live with that scarred in my brain, the way that it felt, for the first time to have my skin ripped away from me.

I walked towards the curtains, I grabbed hold of one and as I was about to pull it closed something caught my eyes from outside the window in front of me.

"What is it Kid?" Maka asked from behind me.

I couldn't move "Stay where you are, don't move…"

Outside in the snow, a pink haired boy stood there staring back at me. His purple eyes were locked against me as if he were to take them away I would disappear.

"Kid you're really starting to scare me now" She shivered "Is someone out there?"

His purple eyes were bloodshot from not blinking. He was standing in the freezing cold and he wasn't even shivering. He was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt and black jeans.

My eyes widened. _Crona__…_

I stepped away from the curtains and turnt to face the door. I started to walk towards it, holding my hand out towards the handle getting ready to open it.

"Kid what are you doing?" Maka exclaimed running towards me "You can't go out there!"

I opened the door as quickly as I could but when my eyes had adjusted to the snowy scene around me, the boy was gone…

"Close the door!" Maka pleaded pulling me away "You'll turn!"

She ran in front of me and pushed me out of the way and closed the door shut. As she pushed me a shiver was sent up my spine and back down again causing me to fall backwards.

I sat on the ground still staring at the door in front of me as if it was going to open but it never did.

"What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed landing on her knees in front of me "You can't do that!"

My vision was blurred but as soon as she sat in front of me it focused back to normal. Her face looked worried and pale and he eyes turned watery as if she were about to cry.

"Please don't do that to me!" She yelled placing her hands on either side of my face "I can't lose you now!"

"Sh…" I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist "Its okay, I'm sorry…"

She moved her arms to around my neck and threw her body against mine "Why would you do that?"

I placed my lips to her neck "I wasn't thinking, I promise I won't do it again…"

She sobbed as a tear rolled down her cheek "Please don't leave me"

I tightened my grip around her waist "I promise…"

The pink haired boy stood between two trees in the forest opposite Maka's house watching the scene that was laid out before him.

"I know you're here Death the Kid…" He grabbed handfuls of his pink hair between his fingers "I can smell that dog stench all over her skin…"


	13. The chase

_Stranger_

Tsubaki POV:

My gaze wondered aimlessly towards the sun that was setting over the edge of Death City cliffs. I stared up at the floating snowflakes falling slowly to the ground but then something startles me from the corner of my eye. I turned my head as quickly as I could and it was then I saw the pink haired boy walking through the school gates.

"His here…"

Liz POV:

I stood there leaning up against the lockers, breathing in and out slowly. I regretted shouting at Black*star like that, guilt filled up inside me to the point where I thought I was going to explode.

_Sorry Black*star._

Footsteps filled the hallway and the students standing next to their lockers stopped their conversations to turn and look. Shocked faces covered every student in the hallway, there was no other expression. Everyone was silent as a pink haired boy walked down the hallway, walking past the crowds of students not hesitating to move out of anyone's way. His bangs covered his purple eyes. It was as if he didn't want to be seen. He walked while staring at the ground, as if he didn't want anyone to know he was there.

"His here…"

Maka POV:

As I stepped out of the front door some of the snow on my footpath had already melted away but it was still very slippery. I closed the door shut behind me and began my journey to school.

_I heard there's going to be a new boy. I wonder what his like?_

I gripped on tightly to my bag straps that were hanging over my shoulders and were joined onto my backpack.

_I wonder if Kid's okay, he seemed off last night._

"_It's the most painful thing you could ever imagine…"_

My eyes widened at the sound of Kid's words in my head.

"_Having__ your__ skin __torn__ of__f from__ your __body__…" _His words lingered all around me_ "__Every__ bone__ in__ your__ body__ breaks__ and__ shatters__ into__ a __million__ pieces__…"_

I gritted my teeth together "Stop it…"

"_Blood that isn't yours…"_

"Stop it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs throwing my head back.

My bag slid down off my back and landed in the snow behind me. I fell to the ground on my knees, falling in the half melted snow. I gripped hold of me head and continued to scream, trying to make the voice go away.

"Maka!" A voice exclaimed from behind me "Maka are you okay?"

The white haired red eyed boy crouched down beside me and placed his hand on my back trying to calm me down.

"S-Soul…" I stammered turning my head to face him.

"Hey, are you okay Maka?" He asked with a concerned look on his face "I saw you fall"

"Yeah…" I shook my head "I fell…"

"Do you need help, are you hurt?" He asked searching my arms for any cuts and bruises.

"No" I chuckled "I'll be okay, thanks anyway"

"Are you sure?" He asked helping me up "Do you want me to walk you to school?"

Suddenly out of the corner of my eyes I saw black figure run out of the forest and stand there staring back at me. It was then I saw their golden eyes, their gorgeous shimmering breath taking golden eyes.

_Kid…_

"No, its okay" I smiled up at him as I bent down to pick up my bag "My friends here now. I'll cya later"

"Cya" He lifted his hand by the side of his head to give a little wave.

I ran towards Kid, running as fast as I could to get to his grasp. Just when I was a few feet away from him I jumped off of the ground and threw my legs around his waist.

"Hey beautiful" He smiled up at him as he placed his hands underneath my thighs.

I tangled my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck "Hey…"

Slowly I leant it towards him, our lips inching closer together until they were just a few centimeters away. I could feel his warm breaths against my cheek, defrosting my freezing cold face. I continued to lean in to him, letting our bodies be held close together and then finally, my lips brushed against his. I thought he was going to pull away but then I felt him smash his lips against mine. I slowly licked at his lips, waiting for permission to enter inside of his mouth and when he parted his lips I didn't hesitate to slide my tongue in with his. Our tongues twirled round and round together, brushing against the top of our mouths over and over again.

_This feels so right…_

"_Blood that isn't yours…"_

Liz POV:

I watched the blue haired boy walk through the classroom door and look around at the students that were sitting in their places. He started walking up the steps towards his seat, staring right at me as he began to walk past.

_Something's different about him, his not who he used to be…_

"Quiet class…" Stein raised his hands gesturing for students to sit in their sits "Class had began"

All of the students stopped chattering and sat there staring down at Stein, waiting for him to begin his lecture

"Where's Maka?" Tsubaki whispered elbowing me "I didn't see her come in"

I turnt to face her "Neither did I…"

"Class, I'd like you to welcome our new student" Stein turned around to face the doorway "Come on now…"

As on queue the pink haired boy stepped through the doorway into the classroom, his purple eyes were shaking like crazy and he gripped hold of his arm to stop the rest of the class from noticing his nervousness.

"His name is Crona…" Stein turned back round to face the class again "His a little nervous because it's his first day, but I want you too all make him feel welcome"

A few students began to chatter as the pink haired boy walked towards the stairs to take his seat. He walked towards the first step and was about to walk up it as he froze.

_Is he okay?_

He started shaking like crazy, shaking more than anything that moved quickly. He grabbed hold of his stomach as if he were about to retch in front of him but as he gagged nothing came out of his mouth. His pink uneven bangs covered up his eyes as he continued to lean towards the ground and grip on tighter to his stomach.

"Professor Stein!" Tsubaki stood up and slammed her palms against the table "Crona!"

Stein spun to face Crona and ran to his side "Is everything okay Crona?"

He coughed "Everything's fine" Slowly he lifted his head showing his purple bloodshot eyes "I get like this some times, It's a medical condition. Please don't let me be the cause of you stopping your lecture"

I heard Black*stars voice from behind me "What's wrong with him?"

My eyes widened in shock as I watched Crona begin to try and pull himself up the stairs, still keeping hold of his stomach trying his best not to fall down. _What__'__s__going__on?_

Maka POV:

It was just a few hours till the end of school and Kid pulled me down the hallway clinging onto my hand and pulling me along behind him as we ran as fast as we could to Stein's class. Our feet hit against the hard ground, and each step that we took, lingered longer than the last.

"Kid…" I mumbled "Stop running…"

He stopped right in front of me pulling his feet to a stop as he turned to face me "What's wrong?"

"I-I have a feeling that you know something about this new boy" I struggled to get out as I looked up at him "And I wanna know if you do"

He quickly moved his gaze away from me and stared at his feet on the ground. I could tell that he was struggling for what to say, but I really needed an answer. I knew that he had known something about this new boy and wasn't saying anything.

He parted his lips to begin speaking "I…"

"Someone get medical!" Someone yelled down the hallway "Quick!"

"What's going on?" I quickly walked past Kid to where the yelling was coming from.

It was coming from Professor Stein's room. I started to walk towards it, speeding up my pace wanting to see what was going on as fast as I could. People were running in and out of the door like crazy running out then running back in with medical treatment.

"Maka!" Someone called out to me from the doorway "Come here!"

It was Liz. I ran over to her, knowing that she was going to tell me what had happened. She looked confused and in shock as she stared at me, letting her hands shake rapidly. She looked so startled, it was hard to tell what she was thinking. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Liz what happened?" I asked taking hold of her shaking hand.

"H-he…" She stammered in shock "I'd never seen anything like it…"

I gripped on tighter to her hand "Calm down Liz. Try to explain"

Slowly she parted her lips as she was about to speak but just before words could escape her mouth…

"Aaaaaa!"

The scream pierced at my eardrums and straight away Kid ran past me into the classroom. Me and Liz ran along behind him to see what the screaming was all about, but one of us already knew.

"Pin him down!" Stein yelled grabbed hold of the pink haired boys arm.

The pink haired boy shook rapidly and was swaying all over the place. His eyes were so small and bloodshot and a drip of blood run down his chin leaving a trail from the corner of his lips.

"I can smell him on her!" His voice sounded shaky a deep "I know his here!"

Quickly Kid stepped in front of me, as if shielding me from the pink haired boy. He blocked my view so I couldn't see anything that was going on, but that didn't stop me from hearing.

"Crona…" Kid sighed relaxing his shoulders "Stop this"

Suddenly at the sound of Kid's voice, Crona stopped shaking "Death the Kid…"

Fear started to build up in the pit of my stomach. My fingers started shaking but I squeezed them into fists to try and control my nerves. Liz stepped closer to me, still peering past Kid to see what was going on.

"I know that she's with you Kid…" Crona chuckled "You think that your going to get your freedom this time, but no. I won't let you…"

"Kid…" I finally heard myself speak "What's he talking about?"

He didn't answer me back, he just placed his arm behind him and slowly reached out for my hand.

"What you protect her do you?" He smirked then chuckled once more "Like you think you can keep her safe"

"Crona that's enough!" Stein yelled losing his temper "It's your first day and already you're getting on my nerves!"

"Shut it old man!" Crona snapped back jerking his arm away from Stein's grasp.

_Who does he think he is…?_

"Why are you doing this Crona?" Kid asked tightening his grip on my hand "You know what happened last time"

Crona took a step forward towards Kid "How could I forget, she died…"

Kid swallowed hard and tried hard to look away, trying not to keep eye contact with him. I saw him struggle but he knew he had to look him in the eye.

"I'm going to destroy your life!" The pink haired boy yelled at the top of his lungs "Starting with that pretty little girl you have hiding behind your back…"

Kid lunged at him dropping his hand from mine. He shoved him into the wall, causing him to smash his head against it, creating a loud bang. It echoed through the whole entire room, it was the loudest thing I had ever heard, there was no way someone's head hitting a wall could make such a bang.

As Crona pulled his head away from the wall, bits of paint crumbled and fell to the ground, covering the floor in dust and shattered pieces of the wall.

Liz threw her hands over her mouth "Oh my god!"

"Kid…" My breath had been taken away, I was shocked "What did you do…?"

Slowly Crona's head tilted forward, causing his pink bangs to cover his eyes again and slightly he started shaking, getting faster and faster. His shivering took over his entire body until he was rapidly shaking.

Kid quickly stepped back to me and grabbed hold of my hand. He pulled me close to him and pushed me through the doorway and started to pull me down the hallway once again.

Death the Kid POV:

_Oh no, no… no, not this again, not with her, not with Maka…_

"Kid where are we going?" She asked with fear in her voice as she tried to keep up with me.

"We can't stay here. Not now, not until he leaves. It's not safe…" I pulled her through another door leading down another hallway.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused "What do you mean not safe?"

I didn't answer her, I carried on walking down the hallway trying to find a way out of the building before Crona could catch up.

"It's him isn't it?" She exclaimed jerking her hand away from mine "I asked you if you knew anything about him and you did!"

"Maka please don't do this now!" I pleaded walking over to where she stopped "I'm begging, we have to go!"

I tried grabbing hold of her hand again but once again she pulled it away "No! It's you his after, not me! I haven't even done anything wrong!"

"You don't understand!" I yelled stepping towards her.

She stepped back so she was standing against the wall. She stared up at me with terrified and confused green eyes. Firmly her hands were held by either of her sides, but slightly they were shaking even though she tried her best not to show it.

I placed my palm on the wall behind her and leant into her, holding my body against hers lightly "My sent is all over your body. He knows that I'm with you, he knows that I've been protecting you…"

I stared down at her. I wanted to kiss her so bad. Her little face was pale and terrified, I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't…

"Kid…" She sighed and slowly she reached up and cupped the side of my face "You were talking about what happened to the wolf pack right?"

I slowly took a step back taking my weight off of her "Yeah"

"Was Crona part of your pack?" She gave me a look that I hadn't seen before but it looked like she was trying to say something with it.

I sighed once more and rubbed the back of my head "Yeah…"

She looked sad "What happened to him?"

I looked at her as if she knew already but I told her anyway "He turnt crazy…"

She tilted her head forwards and stared down at the floor, staring at her boots as if they were going to walk away.

"Kid!" Crona's voice echoed through the hallway walls "I can smell that dog stench of yours!"

I spun to face Maka and quickly she grabbed hold of my hand and together we started running down the hallway trying to find the nearest exit.

_Full moon, stay away from me…_

Maka POV:

We ran round the corner searching for the door to get out into the dark snowy evening and faintly along behind us I could hear the sound of Crona's footsteps running down the hallway after us.

"This way!" Kid exclaimed pulling me down another hallway.

Our feet hit against the hard ground, letting the sound of each step echo all around us. We couldn't have been that far away from the exit, but still we carried on running. I could still hear Crona's fast footsteps from a way behind us.

"Keep going!" I yelled trying so hard to catch me breath "His still behind us!"

My legs were starting to weigh me down, but I knew I had to keep running. Crona was crazy and I didn't want to be involved in that. I kept thinking about what he would do if he would catch us. _Would__ he __turn?__ Would__ he__ hurt __Kid?__ Would __he __turn __me?_

I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, the echo from behind us was now gone, but however our footsteps still lingered. I slowly started to stop and finally I fell to my knees, landing against the cold ground.

"Are you okay?" Kid quickly asked running to my side "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…" I breathed "I can't run, anymore…"

Silence besides the sounds of my panting was all that was around us, it was all that was there, all that I could hear.

"I don't think his following us anymore" Kid said as he walked towards the window and stared at his refection.

I fell back and lied up against the wall "What did he mean when he said 'She died'?"

Slowly he shook his head "It was years ago, I can't really remember it"

I could see in his eyes that he was lying, I could see that it pained him, I saw the reaction on his face when Crona had said about it earlier. I had to know.

"What happened?" I asked wanting to know.

He sighed "Us wolves, were cursed and we need to find that someone who can break it. Years ago Crona fell in love and I couldn't stand that fact that he had found someone before I could. She was a beautiful women, but I hated it that Crona had her first"

I felt pained "What happened it her?"

"She was murdered…" He sighed slowly shaking his head "Till this day Crona blames me, but I know that it had something to do with him. He just won't admit…"

Suddenly a black figure jumped on Kid's back forcing him forwards through the window. Glass flew everywhere and scattered outside and across the floor.

"Kid!" I screamed and flung myself towards the not shattered window "Kid!"

Outside the window I saw Crona in a way that I never wanted to see him. Black fur covered his entire body as he walked around on four legs. A long black fury tail attached to his spine flicked up at the end and his face was nothing left but of a dogs face. But the only thing that had remained was his shimmering purple eyes.

I saw Kid lying against the snowy ground unconscious, a drip out blood running down his face and staining the snow red.

"Kid get up!" I yelled pleading grabbing hold of my hair "Please Kid!"

He still was lying motionless, not moving at all, barely even breathing. I had to get to him.

I spun around and started running back through the halls, searching for the exit door once again only hoping that this time I'd be able to find it. I ran round the corner bursting through some doors that were on the other side of the exit.

_Please tell me his okay!_

I ran through the doors and ran round the back to where the shattered glass lay across the snow, but where I saw Kid fall, he was not longer lying there. I ran to the shattered glass, as if he was hiding in the snow somewhere, but the snow wouldn't have settled that fast.

"Kid!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "Kid!"

I fell to my knees, trying my best to avoid the glass. I dug my hands in the freezing cold snow picking it up and squeezing it in my fists. I felt my hands starting to hurt but that wasn't the worst pain I felt at that moment. I fell backwards so that I was lying against the ground and looking up at the sky.

It took him away from me…

I lay in the cold soft snow, staring up at the full moon that was smiling down on me. I bet it thought that everything that happened was funny. It likes to ruin people's lives, it likes to cause them pain and watch them suffer.

A tear pricked at the corner of my eye. I squinted my eyes shut, letting that one lonely tear roll down the side of my face. But when one fell, others joined. Tears streamed down my face and dripped off of my chin, landing in the snow underneath me.

Suddenly, a high pitched howl shattered my eardrums. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, it beat any favorite song of mine, it beat the voice of anyone I had ever loved. Just because...

Just because I knew that it was him.

More tears streamed down my face "Come back... please come back"


	14. The boy who cried wolf

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

Two weeks had gone by, two long emotional weeks since that day where my whole life was as bad as it was before. I couldn't breathe, he was the only reason I felt like my life was worth living, and now it's all gone… all of that happiness I had inside of me has be wasted away.

My heart sunk deeper down into my chest as I watched the white snowflakes fall in front of the window. "I didn't know him for that long, but part of me feels like I knew him forever..."  
>My black haired friend sat on the bed in front of me and slowly took hold of my hands. "It will be okay Maka, you'll get through this, we'll all get through this."<br>I stared at her from the corner of my eyes, I saw the little smile on her lips and it stayed there until she pulled me close to her and let me have the hug I needed since the day, he left...

Liz POV:

She hadn't answered her phone in ages. Tsubaki's been with her almost everyday while I've been keeping an eye on Black*star. He hasn't even been to see Maka yet and right now she needs her friends by her side.

I've been watching the way he moves, it's almost as if his trying his best to avoid her. It's hard to remember the last nice thing he said to her, and its hard to remember when all of this weird stuff started happening. Maka knows something about it all, I have to find out.

Soul POV:

I haven't seen Maka in a while, I'll look outside my window everyday to see if I could watch her walk up her path and jump into the arms of that golden eyed boy, but I haven't seen him in a while either. I've been thinking that maybe they broke up or something, I hope not… she was happy with him, if only I could ever make her smile like he did.

Tsubaki POV:

She cried and she cried and when she cried I held her tightly in my arms. I had never seen one of my best friends cry this much in years, sure she would cry nearly all the time, but her tears had never fell so much and so hard in a short period of time. It was amazing how much this girl could cry within hours.

She sniffed as she slowly pulled away from the hug. "You don't have to stay here…"

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "I know I don't but I'm going to, I will stay here as long as you need me to. I'm always here for you Maka."

Black*star POV:

I dug my hands deeper into my jean pockets, trying to keep my skin from freezing. Every bone in my body froze a little more as I continued to walk through the snowy street. The snow still continued to fall, slowly floating down from the clouds and landing in my sky blue hair.

I had thought about going to see her, to talk to her, but there is no way that she would want to speak to me. Liz told me to stay away from her, I bet she doesn't even remember those words she had said to me.

The street was deserted and covered in snow all of the shops were closed and there was no sign of footprints in the snow besides mine. I stared up at the pale blue sky that was filled with snow covered clouds and took a big deep breath.

_What's going on?_

Suddenly I could hear footsteps coming from behind me, at first I though they were my own but as I turned around I saw the pink haired boy slowly walking along behind me. I turned my head back to face the front again and quickened my pace so I could get home faster.

_Is he following me?_

As I sped up, I heard his feet slam against the ground faster, getting quicker as I slowly started jogging up the path.

Maka POV:

There was a light tap against the front door and Tsubaki quickly ran down the stairs to answer it leaving me behind in the silent filled with tears room. The echo of the light tap lingered in my ears still evening though it wasn't that loud to be echo worthy.

I heart the front door being opened and someone stepping through the doorway.

_KID!_

I flew myself off of the bed and towards my bedroom doorway. I ran out onto the landing and jumped down as many stairs as I could at a time, gripping tightly onto the railing. I flew myself off of the last few steps throwing myself into the wall at the bottom of the stairs but I didn't care, I pushed myself away from the wall and started running down the hallway to the front door.

Butterflies and excitement filled the pit of my stomach as I ran towards the door but as soon as I saw Liz stepped into the hallway my heart smashed and dropped into my gut.

"Hey Maka…" She smiled slightly giving a little wave. "You feeling any better?"

Tears suddenly formed at the corner of my eyes. I clenched my hands into two tight fists and gripped them tightly by either of my sides. I tried to hold back the tears as hard as I ever could so she wouldn't know that I was upset.

I couldn't hold them anymore, I burst into tears as I spun around and ran for the stairs, gripping tightly onto the railing and dragging myself up each step.

Tsubaki POV:

I quickly closed the door behind her not letting in anymore of the cold winter air. I saw the expression she had on her face as she has watched Maka run up the stairs back to her room.

"She'll be okay…" I sighed. "She just really misses him."

"Like she misses her mother." Liz shrugged.

Slowly I closed my eyes and let out another deep breath trying to remove the weight from my shoulders. "Yeah…"

Liz walked towards the stairs. "Maka!"

There was no reply, so quietly she started to walk up the stairs, one step after the other, one at a time.

"Maka!" She called again. "I'm coming up, okay?"

Still she didn't reply to Liz. There was still silence that lingered all around us besides the echo of Liz's voice that was still in the air just a way away.

Liz POV:

I felt so bad… She thought I was Kid and she looked so disappointed when she saw me. I carried to walk up the stairs very slowly until I reached the landing that was surrounded by doors. Maka's door was left open as if she had ran in there so fast that she forgot to close it.

"Maka…" I said once more. "I'm sorry…"

Silently I could hear the sounds of her sobbing coming from behind her bedroom door. Once again I slowly started walking, towards her room. The door swayed a little as Maka continued to cry sitting behind it, jerking every now and then as she tried her best to hold in her tears.

"Please…" She sniffed. "Leave me alone…"

I bowed my head closing my eyes and turned back towards the stairs. "Okay."

Black*star POV:

As soon as I turnt round the corner I started to job picking up pace as my legs brushed past each other. I could still hear his footsteps behind me, getting faster trying to keep up with me. My heart thumped hard in my chest as I started sprinting trying to get away. I knew he was following me but I didn't understand why. I just kept running…

_What the hell is going on!_

There was no sign of anyone in the town, which made it easier to try and get away from the pink haired boy who was still running behind me and I didn't understand why.

_Keep running Black*star, don't stop._

The ice beneath the snow was so slippery, I was scared that I was going to slip and fall on it and Crona was going to catch me, but I tried my best not to fall.

Liz POV:

I sat in the living room of Maka's house for hours, me and Tsubaki both sat there talking about what we were going to do with her. After a few hours we finally heard Maka stop crying and every now and then we would go upstairs to make sure she was still there and that she hadn't jumped out of her window or something.

"Do you think she's hungry?" I asked gesturing towards the kitchen. "If she's been up there for hours surely she's in need of something eat."

Tsubaki shrugged. "I don't know, she never tells us what she wants."

"I know…" I sighed stand up. "But still she needs to eat something…"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed hold of whatever food I could, I poured a glass of water and turned around towards the stairs. It was dead silent, there was no sign of any sobbing coming from her room.

I stepped up the first step letting it creak beneath my foot then continued to walk up the entire staircase. "Maka, I got you some food."

"L-Liz…" Her voice croaked.

"Hang on I'm coming now…" I stepped up onto the landing holding the water and food firmly in my grasp.

He bedroom door was still left open and I could just see a glimpse of her lying spread out across her bed.

"Hey…" I smiled as I stepped through the door. "How you feeling?"

She swallowed. "Thirsty…"

Liz giggled. "Well I got you some water."

Slowly she began to sit up and lean against the wall behind her. She held her hand out towards the glass and softly brushed her finger tips against it. Carefully I placed it in her hand so that she didn't drop it and spill it all over her.

"Thanks…" She murmured as she placed it to her lips and slowly started to slowly the see through liquid.

I smiled once again. "It's okay…"

I watched her drink it quickly, I could tell she was thirsty. I bent down and placed the food I had gathered on the floor beside her bed so that she knew where it was if she wanted any.

"I just came to bring you some food, I'll go now…" I slowly stood back up and was bout to turn and leave when she gripped hold of my wrist.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "I have to tell you something…"

Maka POV:

I began to tell her everything, I had to tell her. It was the only way that I could get this heavy weight lifted off of my shoulders. Normally I would talk to Kid about it, but his not here.

"He told me about how it feels to change…" I sighed. "Having every bone in your entire body bend and brake."

"He was the wolf at Tsubaki's party?" She questioned looking slightly worried. "You do know that their making a warning bell because of what happened!"

I slowly closed my eyes tightly. "I know…"

"We have to tell Tsubaki!" She exclaimed standing up.

I quickly pulled her back down again. "No one else can know about this!"

"But why…"

"It would kill Kid!"

We sat there in silence staring at each other. I couldn't tell anyone else, Kid would be killed. I couldn't no do anything about it, Crona would kill Kid. Either way in this situation, Kid would end up dead. We had to fight this ourselves.

Black*star POV:

I could just see my house a way in front of me. I wasn't that far away. All I had to do was run inside and lock the door behind me, then I'd be safe.

_I can't hear his footsteps anymore…_

Slowly building up my courage I stopped running. Clenching my fists tight by either of my sides I began to turn around to face the pink haired boy. But to my surprise as I faced away from the direction of my home, I couldn't see him.

I placed my palm against my forehead. "Maybe it was just my imagination…"

I let a slight chuckle escape my lips of relief of the sight of Crona not been able to be seen anywhere.

"Hello Black*star…" A very familiar voice said from behind me.

Startled I spun around to face the purple eyed pink haired boy I had been trying to get away from. He was standing right in front of me as clear as anything in the whole world and yet I wish I couldn't see him.

"C-Crona…" I stammered.

Suddenly I was thrown back as something pinned me down onto the pavement, it was so fast that I didn't see what it was. It snarled and bit at my face, scratching away at my skin. It was some kind of dog, it must've been, it couldn't have been anything else.

"Help!" I yelled. "Someone please help me!"

I struggled to get up as it kept pinning me back down again with its paws. Pain filled every part of my body as it continued biting at my neck and then suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I could see redness surrounding me.

_My blood…_

My eyesight started to go blurry and everything I could feel started to fade away, all the pain and all the bites and the blood surrounding me. Everything just went black as I realized what was attacking me.

Wolf…

Soul POV:

I watched as the wolf bit at the blue haired boys throat, trying to devour every last bit of his flesh and bone. The boy was no longer moving, he was lying completely still after five minutes of what seamed to be screaming and yelling for help.

_I should've helped him, I should've ran to get help…_

The wolf slowly stepped back off of the boy's body and grabbed hold of his hood with his jaw. Slowly the black furred wolf started to pull him away and off into the forest, leaving behind a long streak of the blue haired boy's blood.


	15. The need of knowing

_Stranger_

Liz POV:

Suddenly a loud high pitched ringing bell pierced at my eardrums, completely taking away any other sound that was in the air around us. It didn't take me long till I realized what it was.

"What's that?" Maka exclaimed turning to face outside her window.

I sighed deeply. "It's the warning bell, they finally put it up."

She spun to face me. "There's a wolf!"

I just sat there staring back at her, I could see in her arms part excitement and sadness at the same time. _She thinks it's Kid…_

I shook my head slowly. "It's not Kid Maka…"

She bowed her head in despair. "You don't know that!"

Maka POV:

I knew it wasn't him, I just had to make sure, because if it was him I'd never leave with myself knowing that he was in Death City and I hadn't seen him.

_Kid can only change boy the moon, he can't change any other way, it's not him._

Suddenly I cold shiver was sent up my spine. "C-Crona…"

Liz raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"H-His a wolf…" I stuttered. "Just like Kid… they were in the same pack…"

She looked concerned. "What happened?"

I stuttered and shook a lot more than I was in the first place. "His turning insane…"

Footsteps echoed around the air someone ran up the stairs. "What is that ringing?"

Tsubaki ran into my room and ran towards my bedroom window to stare outside to see where the ringing was coming room.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" She yelled again.

Liz looked at me, giving me a look that I should tell her. I just sat there staring into my lap biting the tip of my thumb, unable to control my shaking.

A tear dripped from my eyelash. "I don't know…"

Soul POV:

The bells rung around me as I ran into my home and slammed the door shut behind me. Without hesitating to look out the window behind me I ran up the stairs and into my room, once again slamming the door behind me.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening…" I mumbled underneath my breath as I fell to my knees in front of my bed. "No not again…"

Images and flashbacks kept running through my mind, out and back in again of that night, the night I had lost everything that had ever meant anything to me…

Tsubaki POV:

Suddenly the bells stopped ringing but the echo still lingered all around us. I didn't know where the bells where coming from, or what they were for even. I just knew that they had stopped ringing and everything was silent.

I turnt my gaze to Maka who was still crying silently with her arms wrapped around her shoulders, I couldn't bare to see her this upset anymore.

"Liz, come with me." I said turning to face her instead.

She looked up at me confused. "Why?"

"Were gonna go find Kid." I said turning round to the door. "Get your jacket."

Maka trembled. "W-What…?"

I left the room leaving them behind me. "You heard me, Liz come on."

Liz POV:

_To find Kid? But wolves are about…_

Maka's lower lip shook as she looked up at me. "Will you find him?"

I slowly closed my eyes and slightly tipped my head forward nodding. "Yes."

She stammered. "B-Be careful…"

I slowly moved towards her and tightly wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "We will…"

_No matter how much Tsubaki deserved to know about the wolves. I had to do my best to make sure she didn't find out._

Maka POV:

They were going to find him, they were going to bring him back to me, bring him back so I could sit in his arms all day, be kissed by him all day, save him all day.

_I will be the one to save you Kid, as long as you'll be the one to protect me._

"I'm coming too!" I yelled pushing myself away from the bed.

Liz spun around and pushed my back. "No Maka!"

I tried to run past her but she used all of her strength to stop me run running out of the doorway. "It's my duty to save him! Let me go!"

"Just leave it to us Maka!" Liz exclaimed trying to stop me.

"I need to see him!" I was trying so hard to fight her grasp. "I need to save him!"

She finally caught grip on my shoulders. "We will find him you hear me!"

I stopped fighting and stood there motionless.

"We will find him!" She stared into my eyes deeply as pieces of her hair fell in front of her face.

"You promise?" I said loosening my grip on her arms.

She stuttered. "I-I promise…"

I slowly let go of her arms and my hands fell limp back by my sides. She pulled her hands away from my shoulders and quickly jogged off down the stairs to follow along behind Tsubaki.

Soul POV:

Those claws, that fur, those teeth. _Those eyes…_

"This can't be happening to me again!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_Blood, blood was all I could see, complete and utter pure redness was closing in towards me. I tried to crawl away as fast as I could but the red pool was streaming closer towards me._

"_Mummy!" I screamed let tears run down my face._

_No one answered me, no one replied, everything around me was dead silent besides the sounds of the blood swishing as I crawled around in it._

"_Anyone, please help me!"_

_Growling came from the darkness of the room, echoing in the air around me. It lingered in my ears getting louder and more clearer by the second. _

"_Leave me alone!" I screamed at the shadows in the corner of the room. "Go away!"_

_Blood ran down the side of my face and dripped off my chin, splashing into the puddle I was lying in. Everywhere I looked I could see more puddles of my parent's blood surrounding me getting closer._

"_The blood is on your hands…" The sound of a women's voice echoed through the air. "It's all around you…"_

_I closed my eyes as tight as I could. "SHUT UP!"_

"_No matter how many times you close your eyes…" She chuckled. "Were not going to leave…"_

"_Who are you?" I spun my head around trying to find where this voice was coming from. "What do you want?"_

_She stopped laughing. "You want to become one of us… you'll be free…"_

Patty POV:

I sat at home waiting for my sister to come back, she told me she was just going to see how Maka was, she told me she wasn't going to be long. I was thinking about going with her, but I'm not as close to Maka as big sister is, I thought I'd get in the way.

A bell was ringing, but it had stopped. That was another reason why I wanted her to come home, I wanted to know what it was, what had caused it to go off.

_Hurry up Liz…_

I hadn't seen Black*star in a while, Liz told me that he had hit Maka, at first I couldn't believe it, I don't want to believe it, but something inside me knew that it had happened. I just couldn't understand why.

Crona POV:

As I opened my eyes, I was redness surrounding me, I was completely lying in blood that wasn't mine. It covered my arms, my legs, and my stomach. It was all I could see, red puddles.

I looked around and came across the blue haired boys clothes that were laying just a way beside me. I reached over and took hold of his hoody and slipped it on over my head then reached for his jeans and pulled them up my legs until I was completely clothed.

_Now it's time to find that little girl of his…_

I moved out of the forested and noticed that the sky was dimming, it would be dark soon and I had to get that girl that belonged to Kid… I was going to make Kid's like a living hell for him, just like he had done to me.

"I am going to destroy your life Death the Kid…"

Soul POV:

"_F-Free…?" I stammered. "Free from what…"_

_She chuckled once again. "Fear, the fear of dying…"_

"_W-What makes you think I'm scared of dying…?" I continued to look around._

_She laughed even harder. "Everyone's afraid of dying!"_

_I started to get angry. "Well I'm not!"_

"_Don't act so brave in my presence!" She snapped. "I'm trying to help you!"_

"_I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I screamed gripping hold of my hair._

_Suddenly the door burst open and a tall dark haired boy came running in. "Leave him alone!"_

_The women stuttered. "K-Kid… what are you…"_

"_Stop tormenting him! His not the one you're after!" The boy yelled standing in front of me. "Let him be!"_

_Silence fell around us, the sounds of the running blood and the wind brushing past the door and whispering into our ears was all that was to hear. The sounds of heaving breathing from the boy as he panted from running so far, was all I could hear…_

"_But I'm just getting started." The women's voice was sharp it pierced my eardrums._

_Quickly the boy spun around the face me and scooped me up off of the ground, not caring about the blood that I was covered in._

_He looked at me moving the hair out of my eyes. "Let's get you out of here…"_

_He held me close to his chest as he began to run towards the left open door. My body jolted up and down as he ran as fast as he could to get me to safety._

"_I don't think so…" The women chuckled once again._

_The door slammed shut just before the boy could run outside, leaving him holding me in his arms stood on the other side._

_Rage built up inside him. "MEDUSA!"_

Death the Kid was the boy that saved me that night… when I was just five years old.


	16. Falling in reverse

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

They were searching for him the whole night, they hadn't come back with him, pulling him along by his arms so I could hold him in my arms again. I waited for him to walk through that door and run to my side, but I kept on waiting.

_I hope they find him…_

I lay in my bed staring at the early morning sky waking up little by little, watching as the moon slowly fell back behind the clouds and the sun was replaced in its usual spot in the clear blue sky.

I hadn't seen Soul or Black*star for a while now, I was starting to get a little worried, I was sure that Soul would've come round to ask if I was okay, and Black*star was sure to come round and try to speak to me at some point, but they hadn't for a while. I didn't know what was happening anymore…

With just a few days till Christmas the shops would have soon to be shut and closed for the holiday, I gathered that they were out getting the last of their Christmas shopping.

Patty POV:

My sister texted me last night and told me to come and meet her, she said something about going to find Kid. I met her where she told me to and me, her and Tsubaki spent the night roaming the forest looking continuously for the golden eyed boy.

"Where could he be?" I asked carefully stepping over a log that was in our path. "Do we know where were going?"

"We're scanning the whole forest." Tsubaki said sharply not bothering to face me. "I can't bare it see her like that anymore, Kid made her happy…"

Liz POV:

I wanted to tell them what Maka told me so badly, but I couldn't. If what Maka said was really true, I wasn't able to do that to her. It would break her little heart once again. Tsubaki was really determine to find Kid, no matter how long that it took. She was going to bring him back.

"That's going to take forever!" Patty exclaimed. "Can't we just call out his name and hope he reply's?"

"NO!" I yelled spinning around as fast as I could. "Uh… I mean, you don't know who's in the forest that could hear you."

She started at me wide eyed. "I guess."

I slowly closed my eyes. "Let's keep looking."

Soul POV:

I woke up on my bedroom floor with tear stained cheeks. I remembered everything I had seen the day before and how much it had reminded me of that night, the night where everything about my family had changed.

I placed my hand against my forehead. "I have to find that boy…"

Slowly I stood up placing my hand on the wall, using it to prevent me from falling over. I felt a slight rush of dizziness take over and quickly I placed my palm against my forehead as if it were to make a difference.

"I have to make sure his okay, I need to make sure he's still alive…"

Maka POV:

I lay there staring up at my ceiling, watching the shadows of the snow flakes once again. They moved so softly as they slowly floated down to the ground, one after the other laying against the freezing cold snow floor.

"It's been snowing for weeks…" I sighed slowly closing my eyes. "When will it stop?"

I pushed myself up and placed my face in my hands breathing in and out slowly. Everything was just too much to take in, I had to stop and breathe for a moment or two every now and then.

My hands slid off of my face and landed by my sides. I slowly turned my head to stare out of the window to get a good view of the pure white crystal sky, and it was then that I noticed the pink haired boy looking up at my bedroom window.

I fell back off of the bed as quickly as possible. _Oh my god, what do I do…?_

"Maybe he didn't see me." I prayed clasping my hands together. "God tell me he doesn't know I'm here."

I sat against the cold hard ground for a little while longer waiting for a knock at the door, and waiting for him to call out for me or Kid, but he didn't. I was left sitting there for a few minutes extra waiting for him to do something.

Slowly I worked up enough courage to stand up and peer out the window, keeping crouched down enough to make sure that he didn't notice me at all.

_His gone?_

I stood up fully hoping to see him round the corning but he wasn't there either. I stood there completely still for another second, just giving it a little more time before I decided to go down stairs and look through the door.

I stepped back closer to the door, continuously stepping until the floorboards underneath the carpet creaked loudly. Startled I stopped walking and took a few deep breaths before taking another step towards the stairs.

_What's going on? I wish Kid was here…_

Suddenly my eyes widened remembering Kid's words of that day he went missing. _"Years ago Crona fell in love and I couldn't stand that fact that he had found someone before I could…"_

I could barely breathe, my breath was drawn away from my body, leaving me motionless. _"She was murdered… Till this day Crona blames me, but I know that it had something to do with him…"_

I threw my hands over my mouth. "C-Crona… wants to kill me…"

Tsubaki POV:

Every second was longer than the last as we walked around that forest. The snow was so beautiful against the forest ground and against the leaves of the trees. The sound of the snow and the leaves crunching beneath our feet echoed all around us as if it were really louder than it was.

Suddenly the sound of the crunching leaves and snow was blasted away by the same high pitched bell as the day before, ringing all around us, I still couldn't work out where it was coming from, it was so, so loud.

"The bell again!" Patty jumped spinning around. "What is it?"

Liz POV:

_No! The wolves, what if they try to get us!_

I span around alerted ready for what ever could jump out at us. I quickly picked up the nearest huge stick and held it tightly in my grasp, not letting it go at the slightest.

"What is it Liz?" Tsubaki asked looking slightly concerned.

I stammered. "J-Just a little scared… That's all…"

Patty giggled. "Don't worry sis! We'll be fine."

I sighed dropping the stick and letting it sink in the snow. "God I hope so…"

Maka POV:

I began to walk down the stairs, holding the rail as tight as I could, not wanting to let it go. I stared right at the door, not taking my eyes off of it for a split second, I just couldn't move them away.

The warning bell rang in my ears, in and out again taking the sound away and replacing it back even louder every second. It was the same ringing as last time, there was no doubt about it, it was Crona causing the ringing.

_But his still in human form?_

He couldn't cause the bells to ring if his in his human form could he?

I stepped closer to the door and placed my forehead against the glass to stare through the window to try and see if he was outside.

Quickly a black shadow ran past the door startling me making me jump backwards away from the door.

The sound of laughter came from the other side of the door, getting louder and louder as the pink haired boy stepped up to the doorway.

"I know you're in there Maka…" He chuckled banging on the door. "I can smell that stench of his all over you…"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled hitting the door as hard as I could.

"Well…" He stopped laughing. "Looks like I get to hear that pretty voice of yours after all…"

There was a loud click and the door opened slightly letting in a small gust of wind.

_Run Maka!_

I spun around as fast as I could and ran towards the staircase, without taking a second to look behind me I began running up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it so that he couldn't get in.

Taking a deep breath I placed my forehead against the wooden door and held my eyes closed as tight as I could.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening…" I mumbled to myself. "I'm gonna wake up and Kid's gonna be watching me, making sure I'm okay… Protecting me…."

_What am I doing? I'm suppose to be saving him! But I just keep running away! Did Kid run away when he vowed to protect me?_

I shook my head. "No he didn't…"

"Swear to protect you did he?" Crona laughed again. "Please, you're nothing but a stupid little girl!"

I quickly undone the lock and threw the door open hoping to hit him on the other side. I stood there for several moments staring at the empty door way where I hoped Crona would be standing, but he wasn't. I

I took a step forward out onto the landing but there was no one there at all, I turned around back to face my room, but that was completely empty also.

_What…_

"Surprise!" A voice yelled behind me.

Alerted I spun around as quickly as I could but just as I did I was hit in the face with a tight closed fist.

I was thrown back so far and fast I flew straight towards my bedroom window. The force of me hitting the glass, the window broke around me smashing into tiny little pieces.

"Aaaaaa!" I screamed as shattered glass sliced my skin forming scratches across my face.

The sound of the glass hitting the concrete ground echoed behind me getting louder and louder as I got closer to the ground.

Suddenly pain was all I could feel, my head, my body, everything hurt as I finally hit the ground that was now covered in sharp painful pieces of glass that dug into every part of my body.

Tears filled the corner of my eyes. "Kid…"


	17. Two sounds of death

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

"Ow…" I groaned rolling around in shards of glass.

Crona laughed looking out of the broken window looking down on me. "That looked like a nasty fall!"

I coughed and a drip of blood ran down the corner of my lips. "Go to tell you little shit!"

He stopped laughing. "Well… that was rude."

Slowly I sat up letting the blood drip off of my chin. "Shut up!"

He placed his palm against his forehead. "Oh my, looks like I'm going to have to come down there and teach you some manners."

He stepped up onto the window frame, crushing what was left of the glass underneath his feet. Then without hesitating, scared that he would fall he leapt out of the broken window and landed flat of his feet just a few meters away from me.

That evil smiled of his widened right across his face, showing his sharp teeth. "I'll try to do this as painless as possible…"

He continued to step closer towards me and as he did I slowly began to notice that his body was shaking, getting faster and faster by the second.

"No…" I started to struggle to get up on my feet. "Stay away…"

"I will ruin Kid's life!" Crona exclaimed gripping hold of his head.

"Stay away!" I screamed at the top of my lungs still trying to stand up.

Suddenly Crona stopped shaking as he was thrown forward as something came in contact with the back of his head. He quickly stepped his foot out in front of him lunging forward managing to keep hold of his balance.

"Leave her alone!" A voice yelled coming from behind me.

I knew that voice straight away when I heard it, but a part of my heart broke a little more when I knew that it wasn't Kid's.

I stammered. "S-Soul…"

"Run Maka!" He yelled motioning me to move quickly. "Go!"

Placing my palms against the ground letting more glass dig into my skin, I pushed up off of the ground and used all of my strength to run. I ran towards the forest that was in front of my house, running as fast as I could, not letting myself look back.

_Soul…_

Soul POV:

_It's him… the one that killed my whole family. Now's the time for revenge._

"Who the hell was that…?" Crona groaned standing up fully. "That bloody hurt…"

"Crona." I said sharply taking a step closer towards him.

"Oh…" He chuckled slightly turning to face me. "It's you…"

Seeing him properly for the first time in fourteen years made me feel anxious, scared and other feelings I couldn't explain but as I stood there staring right into his evil purple eyes, I remembered what he did.

"You monster!" I yelled as loud as I could throwing my fist towards his face. "You killed my family!"

My fist hit him just between his eyes with all the force that was built up inside my arm, but he just stood there, it had done no damage whatsoever, he stood perfectly normal.

I stammered. "What…"

My fist rested against his face for a few seconds longer and it was then that slightly Crona's entire body started shaking rapidly, getting faster and faster by the second.

Quickly he grabbed hold of my fist and bent my arm back behind me and kicked my forward bending my arm back and snapping the bone.

"Aaaaaa!"

Maka POV:

Tears formed in the corner of my eyes as I heard the screams of the only boy I had left, the only one that hadn't left me. But now he was screaming in pain, wanting someone to help him as Crona caused him as much pain as he possibly could.

"I'm so sorry Soul…"

The bell continued to ring blocking out the sounds of Soul's screams only to bring it back then take it away again. Soul's screams wasn't the only sound that was being blocked out by the ringing bells. The sounds of the whispering air flowing between the leaves on the trees faded away only to come back again and the sounds of the snow being crunched underneath my bare feet.

_Kid, where are you?_

Liz POV:

The sounds of a boy screaming somewhere beyond the trees of the forest lingered in the air around us, along with the sounds of the warning bell. The sounds blended in together running through my head over and over again.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki spun around several times trying to find what was causing the screaming. "Who is that?"

I clenched my fist tightly. "We need to go…"

"But what about Kid?" Patty asked. "Maka will be devastated…"

I started to walk back the way we came. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"What's with you Liz?" Tsubaki grabbed hold of my shoulder. "Don't you care about Maka?"

My jaw dropped as I throw her hand off of my shoulder. "Of course I care!"

"Then why are you walking away, we can't stop looking." She huffed.

I bowed my head staring at my feet. "It's just…"

We stood there in silence, listening to the sound of the bells, and of the screams, every second it was as if they got louder and they got sharper.

"Kid's a wolf…"

Suddenly the bells and the screams completely just stopped.

Maka POV:

I ran through the forest, trying my best to jump over every branch and dodge every tree and bush that came across me. I tried to run as fast as I could but the weight of my tired body was slowing me down, but I had to keep running. I had come to close to give up now, I was to close...

_I can't hear Soul's screams or the bells anymore. Has Crona gone?_

I felt tears drip from my eyelashes and roll down my cheek towards my chin. It was as if it was clinging onto my chin for dear life and didn't want to drip off, it didn't want to come part of the snow on the ground.

_Please come back Kid, I need to save you!_

I threw my head back continuing to run. "Kid!"

Suddenly my foot got caught underneath a root that was coming out from underneath the ground causing me to lose balance and stumble forward. I got closer to the snowy forest floor, getting closer and closer till I smacked my head against that hard cold ground.

"Kid…" I sobbed as I lay in the snow staring at the trees beside me. "I need you…"

A shadow quickly moved past the trees that were a way in front of me, it ran back and forth as if it were circling me. I didn't have to think to know what it was that was staring right back at me.

It stopped moving and sat there behind the trees looking at me with sad, watery, curious, gorgeous _green_ eyes.

_A wolf with green eyes, I've never seen this wolf before…_

It stared right at me, staring right down into my soul, into my past life as if it knew it all. It wasn't scared and it wasn't angry, it didn't want to hurt me but it didn't want to come close to me.

I let out a long deep sigh. "Black*star…"

Liz POV:

"Who's Crona?" Patty asked looking up at me. "And what does he want with Kid?"

I shook my head slowly. "I don't know…"

"Why does he want to kill Maka?" Tsubaki exclaimed.

I sighed. "I keep telling you I don't know…"

"You must know something!" Patty huffed. "What do you know?"

"I know that Kid's a wolf and so is Crona, Crona and Kid used to part of the same pack but Crona's turning insane." I took another deep breath. "I don't know why he wants to kill Maka…"

"Does Black*star know anything?" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow.

"Once again I don't know…" I placed my palm against my forehead.

Tsubaki sighed as did Patty. "We have to go back and talk to Maka…"

Maka POV:

I pulled myself up using the tree that was beside me and slowly I started walking to the grey furred green eyes wolf that was sitting so, so still.

I held my hand out towards it. "It's okay, I won't hurt you…"

It stood up of its four feet and took a small step towards me, followed by another then another after that one until it was standing just a few inches away from me.

_Black*star, what happened to you?_

It sat down in front of me and waited till I placed my palm against its soft fur and sat with it. And that's what I did, I stroked its fur and sat on my knees in front of I staring into its bright green eyes.

"Black*star, what happened it you?" I asked it letting another tear run down my face. "Who did this to you?"

He bowed his head and nuzzled my cheek placing his soft fur to my skin. Slowly I placed my arms around its neck and hugged it letting a few tears drip onto its fur.


	18. We find, we lose again

_Stranger_

Liz POV:

As we walked up the path towards Maka's house I noticed bits of shattered glass laying in the snow in her front garden. Blood drips stained the pure white snow, it was obvious something had happened, Maka's bedroom window had been broken into shattered glass.

"What the hell happened here?" Tsubaki gasped staring at the scene of Maka's ruined house.

_Crona's been here._

"Maka!" I exclaimed running through the open front door. "Maka where are you?"

I ran upstairs to her bedroom where the window had been smashed up. More its of glass were left all over the carpet floor as if they were in a rush to pick up the shards of the broken window.

"Where's Maka?" Patty asked running into the room behind me.

Maka POV:

I sat there for ages looking up at the green eyed wolf that held my friend's soul inside. After all this time I finally knew where Black*star had been hiding, he'd been trapped inside this wolf's body, unable to escape.

"Can you hear me Black*star?" I asked looking up at its face. "It's me, Maka."

It nodded closing its eyes for a second then opening them again so it could stare at me once more. Its sad green eyes became sadder as did mine as I realized it couldn't speak.

Tears dripped off of my chin. "I'm sorry this happened Black*star, I'm so, so sorry…"

I buried my teary wet face in its soft grey fur soaking strands of its ruff with my tears. My whole body shook each time I sobbed letting more tears fall from my emerald eyes.

_I need Kid, oh god, I wish he was here…_

"Black*star…" I looked up at the grey wolf's green eyes. "Do you know where Kid is?"

The wolf quickly stepped back out of reach, nodding rapidly. It continued to nod until I stepped towards it and answered it once me.

"Can you show me where?"

The wolf in front of me suddenly looked horrified, as if it remembered something terrible and traumatizing that had once happened and it pained it as it played it back inside of their head.

"Black*star…?" I questioned. "What's wrong…?"

And that's when it started shaking uncontrollably right in front of me.

Liz POV:

"We have to find her!" I yelled.

"Calm down…" Tsubaki said trying to get me to stop yelling.

"What if something horrible happened to her?" I yelled once again. "What if Crona's got her!"

"Maka's smarter than that!" Patty shouted. "She may be sad all the time, bet she knows better than that!"

We stood in silence thinking about what would happen if Crona had managed to get hold of Maka. Would she be dead? Would she have managed to escape? Would Crona not be bad at all and he would help Maka find Kid?

"God…" I sighed. "I just hope she's okay…"

Maka POV:

"Maka!" The pink haired boy called from the entrance of the forest. "Come out wherever you are!"

I hugged and held on tight to the wolf in front of me, trying my best to prevent it from shaking any longer. No matter how tight my grasp was around its furry body, it wouldn't stop shaking.

"Please…" I whispered as a tear dripped from my eye and splashed again the wolf's nose. "Please Black*star… please stop…"

It was as if Black*star heard me, it stopped shaking, as if under Black*star's own will. Was Black*star able to control himself? But what Kid said, by the way he said, Black*star wouldn't be able to do that.

_When you change into a wolf, you won't remember anything._

Could Black*star actually remember who I was, and if he could, was he able to turn back into a human without the moon?

"Maka!" The sound of Crona's voice startled me once again. "I know you're in here, I can smell Kid's wolf stench!"

"Black*star!" I exclaimed not caring how loud I was. "Please help!"

The wolf looked down on me with sad green eyes, closing them and then reopening them again slowly. It tilted its head forward then stepped past me towards Crona's direction.

He called out again. "I'm really starting to lose my temper now!"

The wolf sat against the cold hard ground and pointed its nose up to the sky and as it did it let out a loud high pitched howl against the trees echoing all around me and every other living thing that was hiding in the forest.

The wolf turnt to face me one last time and as it did I heard Black*stars voice inside my head one last time. _Run Maka…_

I spun around as fast as I could and ran the other direction of the grey furred wolf, running as fast as I could, not letting anything in my way stop me.

_Run Maka…_

Tsubaki POV:

"All we can do is wait…" I sighed placing my palm against my face. "It's the best thing to do."

"But what if Maka needs us?" Liz yelled at the top of her lungs. "I can't let anything happen to her! I can't just sit here and watch!"

"Sis…" Patty slowly placed her arm out towards her and tried to calm her down. "Everything will be okay…"

Liz knocked Patty's arm away. "No it won't! Nothing will ever be okay anymore!"

Silence echoed all around us. I had never heard silence quite this loud before. My heart was thumping in my chest, I didn't know anything anymore.

"I'm going to find her…" Liz sighed turning around to walk away.

I leapt to grab hold of her wrist. "Wait!"

She pulled her arm away. "I'm tired of waiting…"

And with that being said, she walked away without another word and without taking one last look behind her.

Maka POV:

My legs were beginning to way down my speed, blisters and blood covered the soles of my feet, pain was all that I could feel in every bone in my body, it was excruciating.

_Run Maka…_

I prayed, I prayed that both Soul and Black*star were okay. I didn't know what to do, I just about only knew which way to run, as if my heart was telling me every tree and every direction.

_Run Maka…_

Blood covered my forehead as thorns scraped across my face tearing away the skin over and over again. But still, I couldn't stop running, not know, not ever…

I could still hear Soul's screams inside my head, over and over again. It brought tears to my eyes, I hadn't known him or Kid for long but it still pained me that I didn't know if they were okay.

_Run Maka…_

Suddenly my weight fell in front of me and my body flew forward and hit the ground. The blood ran down my nose and dripped onto my hands in front of me, as did tears and anything else that covered my body.

I was in pain, I could hear my heart thumping in my ears, thumping in my chest, thumping everywhere. I thought it was going to break through my skin.

My vision was blurry as I slowly lifted my head, but as I did I noticed a black figure lying on the ground in front of me. My vision was so blurred it was hard to make out who it was, but when I saw the three white stripes curved around the left side of his hair, my heart stopped thumping.

_I-I can't run…_

Liz POV:

I walked out of the front door and slammed it shut behind me not wasting anymore time, I was so determined to find my best friend, and was so determined to protect her through everything.

"Ow…" I heard a groan coming from behind the fence. "Help…"

I stood stunned staring at the fence beside me, I couldn't see anyone or anything. So I carried on walking up the path.

"Please…" The voice groaned again. "Help me…"

I walked slowly towards the fence and saw the same white haired boy that had brought Maka to the hospital just a couple of weeks ago. He was surrounded by blood and he was clutching on tightly to his arm.

I jumped over the fence. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"M-Maka…" He stammered. "Crona's gone after Maka…"

"I know!" I exclaimed trying to stop the bleeding on his arm. "But we really need to get you help."

"No!" He winced in pain. "Save Maka…"

I saw in his eyes that he cared for her, he cared for her pretty much the same as everyone else. How I cared for her, how Black*star cared for her, how Kid, cared for her…

"I'm going to find her…" I closed my eyes slowly. "Everything will be okay again…"

The boy slowly reached up to my face with his unwounded arm. "Nothing will be okay, Crona won't give up until he gets his revenge…"

"How do I stop him?" I asked widening my eyes. "There must be some way…"

"You have to take down the one he most cares for…" He struggled to keep his eyes open.

I gasped. "Maka…?"

"N-No…" He smiled slightly. "…Medusa…"

_Medusa…? Who is she, I've never heard of her…_

"I'm losing too much blood…" The boy winced again. "It hurts…"

I placed my hands on his open wound trying to stop the bleeding. "You'll be okay, you'll be okay Soul!"

"Please…" He closed his eyes. "Save Maka…"

His body fell limp on the ground in front of me, but still blood poured out of his wound. His eyes remained closed and as I placed my ear to his lips there was no sound of any air escaping through his partly opened mouth.

"Soul…" I asked slowly pulling away from his body.

There was no reaction, he was still laying there unconscious. He said nothing, did nothing, he was nothing.

"SOUL!"


	19. One howls, another sings

_Stranger _

Maka POV:

I lay against the ground motionless. I was in shock, I could hardly breathe.

The boy I had been waiting days to for him to come back was lying unconscious on the cold forest floor right before my eyes.

"Kid…" I stammered. "Kid…?"

There was no reaction, he was as still as motionless water on a dull dry sunny day with no breeze floating in the air.

I pushed myself towards him and began to shake his shoulders.

"Kid!" I exclaimed. "Wake up!"

He stirred, groaning, trying to turn onto his side to face me. He continued to struggle, trying to work up the strength to turn on his right, but he just could do it.

"Maka…" He moaned.

"It's okay!" I slowly turned him to face me. "I'm here, its okay!"

He opened his eyes revealing the two shinning bloodshot golden orbs. "Leave now…"

My eyes widened. "What…? No, I'm not leaving you!"

He grabbed hold of my hand. "Y-You're… in danger Maka…" He stammered for words. "You need to leave… now."

"NO!" I yelled gripping onto his hand even tighter. "I'm not letting you go ever again!"

I sat there staring down on him watching him breathe slowly, watching his chest raise then fall again over and over. Being able to see him again made my heart skip several beats, making me forget everything else that was happening.

Slowly I placed my palms against either side of his cheeks and held my forehead against his. "I thought I'd never see you again…"

Liz POV:

Every bone in my body felt weak. I couldn't move, I just continued to kneel by Soul's dead body staring down at his closed eyes and the opened bloody wound spread across his arm.

_Soul…_

Slowly I pushed myself to my feet, still bowing my head to stare and the red eyed white haired boy that lay in front of me.

_Save Maka…_

Keep my head tilted towards the ground I began sprinting up the path and ran through the gate and began running all the way to the entrance of the forest, not stopping for air, not stopping at all.

"I'm coming Maka…"

Black*star POV:

I stood there, trapped in the wolf's body staring right at the pink haired boy. I stood there unafraid, staring right into his purple fearful eyes. I wasn't going to let him get Maka, I was going to protect her.

He laughed. "You think you can protect her?"

I rose to all fours and tilted my head forward, nodding towards him, standing strong so he knew that I was not afraid.

"Think you're strong enough to take me down?" He laughed again. "Ever heard of the story, the boy who cried wolf?"

I immediately thought back to the day where I was attacked by Crona, the blood, the screams, but yet, the silence…

"No matter how loud he yelled, how hard he cried." He looked around. "No one heard him."

And that's when I started shaking, every part of my wolf body started shaking furiously.

_No…_

Maka POV:

"What happened to your face?" Kid gasped placing the tips of his fingers over the scratches. "It's all cut up…"

I smiled and placed my hand over his. "It's okay…"

"It's not okay Maka…" He sighed. "You're all covered in blood."

I giggled. "I'm fine, I promise…"

We sat in silence for several minutes just staring at each other, staring deeply into each others eyes. His golden orbs staring right at me. Staring right down into my soul, right into my whole life story, he knew everything.

I sniffed. "Please don't ever leave me again."

He threw his arms me as quickly as possible and pulled me close towards him. "I promise, I'm so sorry…"

Liz POV:

I ran through the forest, faster than I had ever ran before in my life. I jumped over huge branches that were blocking my way. Scratches covered my arms dripping with little blood, running down towards my wrist.

I longed for a big gasp of air, but I couldn't force myself to stop, no matter how many stitches I got in the side of my ribs, I wasn't going to slow down for anyone or anything.

Suddenly a howl so high pitched and so loud shattered my eardrums forcing me to stop running and spin around in every direction alerted.

_No…_

As I turned around, I was surrounded by wolves. There was a wolf in every direction. I tried to count how many there were, there were four. But no matter how many of them were surrounding me, I was still scared, I was so afraid.

Black*star POV:

"The fight will begin soon." Crona laughed once again taking a step closer. "There's not enough of you to protect that stupid girl of yours…"

I couldn't stop shaking, no matter how hard I tried, I was still rapidly moving continuously and I couldn't stop it.

_Stop Black*star…_

I heart Maka's voice inside my wolf mind, was she behind me and saying this directly to the wolf I was trapped inside? Or was it just my mind playing tricks on me.

_You can do this Black*star… Everything will be okay…_

Rage filled up inside of my body, it carried on filling up until I couldn't become any angrier. I was still shaking but I couldn't feel anything turn inside me, I wasn't shaking because of the change anymore, I was shaking because I was angry.

_SHUT UP!_

I charged towards him, running on all four of my paws and leaping off of the ground towards him. I held out my claws and dug them into his shoulders pinning him down to the forest ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" Crona smirked showing no sign of fear.

My wolf eyes widened. _What is he?_

Suddenly I was thrown, he threw me backwards away from him throwing me in the trees then letting me fall back to the ground.

_Maka…_

Liz POV:

The four wolves just stood there staring at me, staring in on me, but they weren't going to hurt me, I could tell by their eyes, that they weren't going to hurt me.

One of them slowly tipped back their heads and pointed their nose up to the sky and then, they howled. It was such a beautiful sound, a high pitched beautiful song, as if it were just for me and nothing else could hear it.

Then other tipped back its head and joined in with the howl, then other, then the last one joined in tipping back its head and let the howls escape.

_What's going on?_

And the as if on cue the wolves lowered their heads and bowed before me, showing me that there was nothing to be afraid of, nothing at all.

Maka POV:

"What is that?" I spun my head round as I heard the howls of wolves echo through the forest.

Kid's eyes widened as he turnt to where the sound was coming from. "There here…"

"What…?" I questioned stepping towards the sound. "Who's here?"

He didn't answer me, he just continued to listen to the sound around him of each wolf joining in with the other, singing in howls, howling in song.

"Kid…?" I asked again. "What's going on?"

He turned back to face me. "It's starting…"

Black*star POV:

I lay against the cold hard ground staring at the pink haired boy in front of me, there was no way that I could defeat him, he was just too strong. I could hardly breathe, I could hardly stand, I wasn't strong enough.

The wolves were howling, they were howling like there was no tomorrow, like this would be the last day they would spend on this ground.

Crona's expression horrified. "What…"

I saw through my wolf eyes that he was worried about something, he was afraid, he was scared, but about what?

"There meant to all be dead!" He yelled grabbing hold of the strands of his hair. "This isn't possible!"

_Is he talking about the howls?_

Maka POV:

He slipped his palm into mine and linked our fingers together. He turned to face me and stared down into my forest green eyes. He looked troubled and afraid, I didn't want him to feel that way. I could see in his eyes that he was tired and he was pained but I didn't know why.

"Don't be afraid." I placed my hand on his cheek. "You should never be..."

Something heavy was smashed up against the back of my head and caused me to fall to the ground. I hit the solid forest floor and knocked my head once again and this time everything around me went black, there was nothing that I could see.

"Maka!"


	20. Take away

_Stranger_

Death the Kid POV:

"Death the Kid…" The amber eyed women smirked. "It's been a while."

I watched as she threw Maka on the ground in front of her, letting her fall to her knees then fall flat on her front resting her cheek against the ground.

"Maka!" I exclaimed throwing myself on the ground and kneel by her side.

Medusa chuckled. "Relax… she's unconscious, she's not dead…"

I hissed through my teeth. "What do you want Medusa?"

She held her hand out in front of her, and admired her nails. "Same old, same old. To destroy everything that ever meant anything to you."

A tear dripped from the corner of my eye and rolled down my nose. "Why…"

She threw back her head and laughed as loud as she could. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

How could I forget, I couldn't shake it from mind. What happened, all those years ago was unforgettable. I could never forget.

Liz POV:

I stood there for several minutes, hopefully waiting for the wolves around me to at least pounce and attack, but the longer I waited the more my heart started to return back to its normal pace.

_Please… Don't be afraid…_

My eyes widened as a complete stranger's voice spoke words inside of my mind. It was a girl's voice, but I had never heard it until that moment in time. I was so confused.

_Were not going to hurt you…_

When I turned around once again, I stared at all the wolfs as closely as I could and as I did I noticed a brown wolf with golden eyes, just like Kid's only a bit lighter and I knew that it was that wolf's voice inside my head.

I stammered. "W-What do you want?"

The wolf nodded its head forward slowly, closing its eyes. _To help, we want to help Kid…_

My eyes widened. "Kid…?"

Black*star POV:

My body, once again, my body started shaking. Coldness filled up inside of me and the retched feeling of my ribs about to snap inside of my body pained, it was all that I could feel.

My wolf body turned on its back, howling and turning in pain trying to find away to get rid of the excruciating pain.

Crona slowly lifted his head. "Medusa…"

_Medusa…?_

My grey furred wolf body still continued to shake rapidly from side to side as I lay on the ground. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't control the shaking of my body.

"I'm coming Medusa…" Crona mumbled under his breath as he turned around and ran off in the other direction to where I was lying.

And that's when my shape began to change back to the blue haired green eyed human that I was used to being. Where everything felt normal again, But nothing will ever be the same…

I winced. "C-Crona…"

Everything went black.

Tsubaki POV:

Patty sighed. "Liz is right, we should go help find Maka…"

I rolled my eyes placing my palm on my face. "Yeah… it's about time that we believed her for once."

Slowly I stood up and as I did there was an incredibly large weight being pushed down on my shoulders, it was so heavy that I could hardly stand on my own two feet.

Patty looked concerned. "Are you okay Tsubaki?"

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I'll be okay."

We ran down the stairs and out the front door of Maka's house and the first think I noticed with a big puddle of blood on Soul's front garden, but the owner of the blood was no where to be seen.

I tilted back my head and stared up at the sky. The day was already slowly turning into night, the sky getting dimmer and dimmer by the minute.

_The full moon will be out soon…_

Death the Kid POV:

"K-Kid…" Maka mumbled. "It hurts…"

I threw my arms around her awakened body and pulled her up and held her close to my chest not wanting to let her go.

"It's okay Maka!" I squeezed her tight. "I got you…"

Medusa threw back her head and began to laugh as loud as she possibly could, so loud that it echoed through the whole forest, getting more quiet and quiet.

She wiped her eyes. "You're really funny, you know that Kid."

I sniffed holding Maka as closely as I ever could. "Please… just leave us alone…"

"I don't think so." She smirked widely. "It will begin soon…"

Liz POV:

They told me that they were once part of Kid's pack, Kid's wolf pack. They told me that Kid had disappeared to try and get away from Medusa. And the told me that the managed to sniff out his scent. They told me everything, from the beginning, to the very second I was standing. It was a world I had never lived before.

_We have to stop Medusa before she takes Maka away…_

I nodded my head understanding. "Before it's too late."

Then one at a time the wolves around me nodded their heads slowly closing their eyes then reopening them again.

_Say Kid. _The wolf said inside my mind once again. _What's your name?_

I smiled. "My name is Liz."

_My name's Blair, the light green eyed grey furred wolf is Hiro…_

I turnt my head and when I did I noticed a light green eyed wolf slowly bow its head holding its eyes closed before opening them then standing up straight again.

…_The brown furred brown eyed wolf is Jacqueline…_

Once again I looked around and another wolf bowed in exactly the same way.

_...And Justin._

I looked around again and this time I saw a pure white furred wolf with crystal clear dazzling fur and it bowed so gracefully pointing its nose directly towards my feet.

I smiled again. "Let's go."

Black*star POV:

I was so cold as the bare skin against my back froze against the snow. I looked up at the sky above me I watched the full moon slowly try to work its way out of the clouds. If I was revealed in the light of the moon, I was sure to turn back into the wolf again. I couldn't let that happen again.

Despite the pain, I slowly tried to pull my aching body underneath a tree, blocking the light of the moon away from my body, so that I couldn't transform again.

I shivered. "M-Maka…"

I pictured her smile, a smile so wide that any ocean would cry, a smile so bright that any star would be jealous. I hadn't seen that smile in such a long time. I pained me even harder that I knew the only one who could make her smile like that wasn't me… it was Kid.

"Black*star…?" A voice questioned. "Oh my god Black*star!"

Suddenly arms were being thrown around me, and pulled into a very tight hug, so tight I thought I would be pulled out into the moonlight but I didn't.

I opened my eyes, they were like slits. "T-Tsubaki…"

Her voice shattered my eardrums. "Where have you been?"

I stammered. "C-Clothes… I need clothes…"

She looked at my confused but then her reaction changed when she noticed that I was completely naked in her arms. She was even more confused as to why I wasn't wearing any clothes.

She gasped. "Oh no… Black*star, are you…"

My teeth chattered as I slowly nodded my head forward, grasping on tight to my shoulders. "Yeah…"

She sighed then turned her head away from me. "Patty!"

"Tsubaki!" Patty yelled back running over. "Oh… Black*star…"

"Go back to Maka's house and get some of her dad's old clothes." My black haired friend ordered. "Go quickly!"

Without spearing another second of hesitation the little blonde haired blue eyed girl ran off back through the forest towards Maka's house to get the clothes that would soon be wrapped around my body in a few minutes time.

Death the Kid POV:

Medusa took a step closer. "It's no use…"

I looked up at her again slowly, trying so hard to hold back the tears that were longing to escape from the corner of my eyes.

"The full moon is on its way out." She looked up at the sky. "That body of yours wont stay human for long."

I shivered. "I will control my change…"

"Ha!" She cackled. "You couldn't do that no matter how hard you tried!"

"I will…" I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. "I will try to on the behalf of Maka's safety."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Really now…?"

I hugged Maka's unconscious body even more tightly. "Yes."

Medusa smirked as wide as she moved her amber eyes across from me towards another part of the forest. "Let's just see how long you can keep that up."

A jet black furred wolf jumped out and stood in front of Medusa facing towards me with its purple eyes and growled continuously standing strong and full of anger, just at me, only me.

"Now, now Crona…" Medusa stroked its fur. "Calm down, you'll get your chance."

I froze as the words escaped her lips, was she planning on killing me, or Maka. Either way I didn't like the sound of either of them.

The wolf stepped back slightly, sitting at the amber eyed ladies feet still growling and staring towards me.

"You know the drill Kid." Medusa sighed. "Either hand over the girl or will take her away from you, either one is simple enough."

I hissed through my teeth. "Never."

She sighed once again. "We tried to play nicely. Crona…"

The black furred wolf stood once again and took a step closer growling even more showing its white sharp frightful teeth that glistened as the moon shone down on them.

Suddenly another wolf jumped out and this stood in front of me and Maka, shielding both our bodies protecting us both from the black furred purple eyed wolf that was planning on attacking without any hesitation.

Its soft white fur shone brighter than any star and its blood red eyes showed less ounce of fear than any frightened thing I had ever seen. It stood strong, tall but let royal. It wasn't going to let anything take it down.

Maka slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the white wolf and smiled. "Soul…"

I held my forehead against hers and closed my eyes slowly. "Once bitten on the night of a full moon, one will be trapped inside a wolf's body… forever…"


	21. Three words of the end

_Stranger_

Death the Kid POV:

"Soul…" I sighed. "I'm sorry, for everything…"

The white wolf that was guarding mine and Maka's bodies growled at the black furred wolf that was waiting for an opening to attack us and take Maka away from me. Soul wasn't going to let that happen.

"Oh my…" Medusa shook her head slowly. "And everything was going so divine."

The black furred wolf looked up at its amber eyed master waiting for its next command, should it attack? Should it retreat and run back in the forest? I wanted it to run away more than anything.

"Fine…" She breathed slowly. "Take him out Crona."

The white wolf's red eyes widened in fear as the fearless purple eyed wolf charged towards it.

"Soul!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping for him to do something.

He was thrown. Crona threw his black furred wolf body towards Soul knocking it down on to the floor.

Medusa chuckled. "Not so tough now are you?"

Its wolf body shivered as it landed in a patch of moonlight. Its red eyes stared up at the shining evil that had never been its enemy before. Soul's wolf body shivered again, then again, and again.

_Why is he still shivering?_

Slowly the white wolf regained its strength and tried its hardest to stand back up on all fours. It stumbled but stood right back up again, standing strong, trying so hard to show another ounce of fear.

"You just gonna stand there?" The amber eyed women smirked evilly.

Black*star POV:

The little blonde ran back with a dark pair of blue jeans and a grey pull on hoody and threw them towards me.

"Quick!" Tsubaki explained. "Put them on, we gotta find Liz."

I quickly pulled the jeans on and pulled the grey hoody on over the top of my head and letting it rest easily around my chest.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed running off in the direction that Crona had.

"Were gonna go find Liz!" Tsubaki called out running the other way.

I darted past trees running as fast as I could trying my hardest not to bash anything, preventing myself from getting slowed down.

_Crona, I will kill you._

Liz POV:

I was running. With the wolves. The wolves that were what's left of Kid's pack, it was the most incredible experience I had ever had. I didn't want it to end.

"What's the plan?" I yelled against the wind.

Justin's voice popped into my head. _We kill Medusa and those dogs of hers._

We continued to run further into the forest, picking up speed as my feet and the wolves paws hit against the cold snow.

I know I would never understand about the wolf world and how it worked, but I knew that I had to help Kid and Maka. Seeing Maka in that kind of pain again like she was before, it's just too much to bare, I just can't see her in that state again.

The white wolf brushed up against my leg and turnt its head to stare at me. _Everything will be okay…_

Death the Kid POV:

I gripped on tighter to Maka's body, holding her even closer towards me, making sure that no matter how hard they tried, no one could pull her away from me.

The red eyed white wolf yelped as the black furred wolf pounced and pinned it to the ground, growling as the red eyed wolf tried to get back up again.

The amber eyed woman laughed as loud as she could. "Such a pathetic little mutt."

"Why…" I hissed through my teeth. "Why do you treat us this way…"

She shrugged. "Treat dogs how their suppose to be treated I guess."

"We are not dogs."

She laughed again. "Just you keep telling yourself that Kid."

My body filled up with anger, continuing to fill up with rage until I almost exploded. I could feel my cheeks burning up, the blood boiling though my veins, getting hotter and hotter.

"Get off of him!" A very familiar voice yelled.

Suddenly the black furred wolf was thrown and the white furred wolf was finally free from its grasp.

"Black*star!" I exclaimed turning my head to face the blue haired boy.

The green eyed blue haired boy smiled up at me then looked back down at the white wolf lying on the floor.

His eyebrows narrowed and his eyes saddened. "It's Soul isn't it?"

I nodded slowly, then turned my head back round to Medusa.

She shook her head and placed his fingers against her lips. "You all keep showing up don't you?"

Black*star stepped towards her. "There's more on the way, so I suggest you get out of here."

She smirked. "Why would I do that? I'm having so much fun."

Slowly the black furred wolf began to stand, straightening its four legs and standing against the ground with its paws, remaining a strong balance.

"Careful Black*star!" I yelled.

The wolf jumped at Black*star, using all of its strength to throw its body at him, holding its claws out in front of it ready to attack.

Quickly I placed Maka against the ground leaving her body there next to Soul's wolf body and ran towards Black*star, I threw myself in front of him shielding him from the wolf that was about to pin him to the ground.

"Crona, stop!" Medusa ordered, frowning at the sight of me using my own body to protect Black*stars.

Tsubaki POV:

I could hear howls and people screaming, I didn't know where it was coming from, or who the voices of the screaming belonged too. I didn't know where to go, or where to look for any of my friends, part of my wished that Patty and I had gone with Black*star.

My feet began to ache as we walked through the forest, sticks digging into my shoes and poking up at my feet and bushes brushing against my legs over and over again.

"Where are they?" I shook my head slowly. "I hope they're okay."

"This way!" I heard a voice yell just a way from me.

The sound of footsteps and paws hitting against the snow echoed all around my, getting louder and louder as they got closer.

"Liz!" I exclaimed running over to my friend.

That's when I noticed the four wolves that were standing round her, looking in on my and the little blonde girl I was standing with.

"Liz… what's with the wolves…?" Patty shivered.

Liz POV:

I told Tsubaki and my little sister exactly what Blair had told me. It was all too much for them to understand, even I was still trying to wrap my head around the thought of it, it seemed all just too unreal.

"We need to find them before its too late." I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "Let's go."

Then once again, I was running with the wolves.

Death the Kid POV:

Black*star ran to Maka's side and held her while I stood in front Medusa.

"I will not let you hurt anyone if I know that it's going to hurt Maka!" I yelled trying to control my anger. "I repeat not."

"Don't make me laugh!" The amber eyed woman chuckled. "You can't possibly care for a weak, stupid little human like her!"

I hissed through my teeth trying my best to prevent myself from doing anything reckless. My hands tightened into two very tight fists which I held firmly by either of my sides.

"You're right!" I yelled again. "She is weak and she is stupid!"

"Kid!" Black*star shouted still holding Maka in his arms.

"Shut up Black*star!" I snapped spinning to face him.

"Then… why do you care?" Medusa asked looking slightly confused.

"Because…!" I stuttered. "Because I…"

I couldn't find the way to say the last three words of my sentence. The last time I had said those words it had cost the one I had loved, it had cost her life. I could never let that happen again, especially now I had found Maka…

"Oh…" Medusa smirked. "You love her."


	22. What it doesn't take to realise

_Stranger_

Death the Kid POV:

"Shut up Medusa!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "You know nothing!"

Medusa closed her eyes then reopened them. "I know more than you think."

Maka slowly began to open her eyes. "K-Kid…"

I quickly span around and ran to her side kneeling next to her. "It's okay, I'm here."

I placed my forehead against Maka's softly and closed my eyes, and forced myself, I forced myself to think back to the day, the day that I had lost the one I had loved, the day she fell.

_Her soft brown hair blowing softly in the wind, strands brushing against her cheeks as the wind tried to push her back, trying to push her back the other way._

"_Sakura…" I breathed reaching out my hand._

_She continued to run away from me, afraid that I would catch her or that she would fall, but I needed her to stop running._

"_Please Sakura, please stop running!" I cried. "Please!"_

_She ran…_

"_No, Sakura!"_

_She didn't stop running…_

_My heart thumped harder against my chest. "Stop running!"_

_She kept on running…_

"_Sakura!"_

_Finally she stopped running, and stood completely still with her toes pointing over the edge of the cliff, staring down at the crystal blue water beneath._

_Suddenly she started falling, leaning over the edge of the cliff and falling towards the water getting closer and closer to the oceans surface, until she was just inches away._

_I ran towards the edge as quickly as I could but when I stared down at the water beneath me, Sakura's body was no where to be seen._

_She can't run anymore…_

A tear ran down my cheek towards my chin, and dripped off of my face and landed against Maka's soaking her little, pale face.

Liz POV:

"You will never get away with this Medusa!" I heard Black*stars voice just beyond the trees only just a way away.

Me, Tsubaki, Patty and the wolves were almost there, we were so close to joining the others to fight with Medusa and whatever army she had waiting for us. We were ready.

"Well young boy." I heard the women laugh. "In fact, I think I already have."

I jumped through the bushes and out in front of the amber eyed women, standing before her staring up at her taking in every detail of her image.

"Medusa!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I flung my fist towards the women's directing into straight at her face swinging my closed hand into her nose.

My knuckles clicked loudly as they smacked into her face, crunching the bones in her nose.

"Aa!" She yelled throwing back her head. "You little shit!"

Maka POV:

My eyes widened as I saw my best friend standing in front of Medusa. "Liz!"

As quickly as I could I pushed myself up from Black*stars grasp and ran towards my friend that was about to be pounced on by the black furred wolf running towards her.

"Move Liz!" I yelled throwing my arms around her waist and tackling her to the ground.

Luckily the wolf completely missed her as we fell to the ground, jumping over our fallen bodies.

"Well, well…" The amber eyed women laughed. "Look who's awake."

Death the Kid POV:

I stared at the wolves that stepped through the bushes and out into the open ready to fight against Medusa and whatever wolves of her own she had hiding somewhere in the bushes around us.

The white furred, blue eyed wolf turned its head slowly to stare at me, and then without hesitating it bowed its muzzle to the ground and after one bowed, the others did aswell.

I stammered. "Justin…"

Patty POV:

I was so confused, wolves were everywhere and I could hardly tell the good from bad. The amber eyed women in front of us was Medusa, the women that wanted to destroy Kid's life and everything he had ever loved. But there was no way I was going to let her do that to Maka.

Liz POV:

I stared at Medusa's feet that were directly in front of me where I had fallen. Even her feet were terrifying but I could not show an ounce of fear or I knew she could take me down.

"Guys!" Tsubaki exclaimed grabbing mine and Maka's hand pulling us up from the ground.

"Liz look out!" Black*star yelled from behind us.

I spun around and once again the black furred wolf was charging towards me, running as fast as I had ever seen something on four legs run before, the speed was incredible.

A white furred wolf jumped out of nowhere and landed on top of the purple eyed black furred wolf, pinning it to the ground with its paws and snarling and biting at its neck.

_Red eyes…_

I placed my fingers to my lips. "Soul…"

Suddenly more wolves stepped out from behind trees and bushes, all going from behind Medusa's direction so straight away, I knew they were part of her army.

"Kid!" Maka screamed in fear.

She span around trying to find her golden eyed wolf that was somewhere beyond the fighting wolves, but she couldn't see him.

She screamed again. "Kid!"

Death the Kid POV:

"Don't touch her!" I yelled in fury running towards them.

A black furred wolf that was standing at Medusa's feet pounced forward reaching its paws out towards Maka getting ready to attack her.

"Maka!" I exclaimed gripping hold of her wrist.

I pulled her towards me, pulling her out of reach of the wolf that had thrown itself at her.

But I had pulled her too hard causing the force of the pull to knock us over. We fell backwards getting closer to the ground. Quickly I threw my hand out placing my palm on the back of her head, protecting her head as we fell. My hand hit the bark of a tree, cutting off my knuckles.

I turned my head to see my hand still behind Maka's head, protecting any damage to her tiny skull.

I winced as I lifted my head away from the tree trunk. "A-Are you okay…?"

She opened her eyes to look at me. "Yeah."

Black*star POV:

I watched as the white wolf that held Soul's soul inside stepped away from the black furred motionless wolf that was now laying limp, unconscious, dead against the snowy ground.

Medusa screamed falling to the wolf's body. "Crona!"

Everyone and every wolf stopped fighting turning their heads to stare at the amber eyed women cry in agony over the dead wolf's body burying her face in her hands.

"Look what you've done!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Look what you've all done!"

Kid and Maka stood up slowly and straight away Kid gripped on tight to Maka's hand and pulled her close to him, net letting her go at the slightest.

"You!" Medusa looked up at Maka. "This is all your fault! You should be dead!"

The amber eyed women rose up from the wolf's body and slowly she began to walk over to Maka and Kid who tried to walk back and away from Medusa but they backed up to far and lent up against the tree.

Patty POV:

The amber eyed women reached her left hand up her right sleeve and gripped hold of a handle, wrapping her fingers around it tightly to hold it in her grasp as tight as she could and then began to pull it out of her sleeve, revealing a gold knife with golden snakes wrapped around the handle.

"I will kill you!"

Medusa ran towards them holding the knife up in her left hand pointing it towards Maka's body getting closer and closer towards her.

Kid quickly pushed Maka out of the way shielding her body from the silver blade, prepared for it to slice right through his skin but before the blade could be stabbed through his stomach, it was stabbed through someone else.

Blood dripped from the corner of Liz's lips as she coughed sending drips of blood to fly everywhere in front of her, landing in the snow and against Medusa's face and arm, staining her skin.

My eyes widened as I looked down towards Liz's stomach and saw that the blade Medusa had pulled out from her sleeve was now stabbed through my sister, staining the blade, her body and the snow with piercing red blood.

I fell to my knees. "LIZ!"


	23. Past death

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

Patty fell to her knees screaming at the top of her lungs as she watched her twin sister fall to the ground gripping tightly to around her stomach.

Kid wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him so that he could protect me.

"Liz!" I yelled tying to escape Kid's grasp. "Liz!"

The brown haired girl fell to her knees swaying from side to side, and then as if it were in slow motion she fell forward and her limp, motionless body hit the snowy ground with a thud.

Medusa dropped the bloody knife to the ground and stared at Liz's body in horror. "They all risk their lives… for you."

I looked up to stare up at Medusa, my eyes blurred with tears. "W-What…"

"Why you!" The amber eyed woman screamed. "You're not special!"

Black*star POV:

I watched, terrified, staring at one of my best friends that lie dead on the ground, face first in the snow with a puddle of blood floating around her so delicately.

_No, Liz…_

The amber eyed woman starting screaming at the top of her lungs, but I was in too much shock I could hardly hear a single world that she was saying.

I grabbed hold of Patty as I fell beside her and pulled the screaming, crying little blonde into my arms holding her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

Death the Kid POV:

I tried to keep my grip tight onto Maka's shoulders holding her close to me and trying to keep her as far away from Medusa as I could.

"Kami…" Medusa sighed turning away.

"What." Maka said sharply changing her tone. "What did you say?"

The amber eyed women chuckled. "She was such a stupid woman."

Maka tried to throw herself at Medusa. "My mother was not stupid!"

"Yes she was, don't try and deny it!" Medusa spun around quickly to face us. "She knew what would happen if she tried to save your father!"

Maka started to shake then she fell to her knees. "I don't understand."

Maka POV:

"Your father was just like Kid, you see?" Medusa smirked widely. "Just another stupid dog."

Tears streamed down my cheeks as my eyes came across Liz's body just lying in front of me.

"That's what happens when people like you try to save people like Kid." The woman laughed even harder. "You get killed."

The tears suddenly stopped, as did the pain and agony. The only emotion I had dwelling up inside of me was hatred and anger.

I hissed. "You killed my mother."

She shrugged. "She had it coming."

Kid's arms were no longer wrapped around me as I stepped forward towards Medusa, my hands closed into the tightest fists I had ever held. Blood dripped from my palm.

"Y-You…" I stammered. "You monster!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I threw myself towards her running as fast as I could towards the amber eyed lady.

I threw my bloody palms against her chest throwing her backwards into the trees.

She yelped as she smacked her head against the bark and fell to the ground right in front of me.

"You will pay!" I screamed even louder kicking her as she lay against the ground. "I will kill you Medusa!"

Soul POV:

I watched through my wolf eyes, I watched as Maka kick the woman all across the snowy forest floor, kicking her until blood was drawn from her lips, her nose, and her head. Until blood was all I could see.

Medusa coughed, letting bits of blood fly everywhere. "Kick me all you want, it won't bring your mother back."

"Die!" The little green eyed girl screamed. "It won't matter if my mum doesn't come back, it will matter that you're dead!"

Tsubaki POV:

Maka was going crazy. Blood was everywhere, staining everyone's clothes. My best friend was dead, she had been killed.

I tightened my fists. "You deserve everything you get Medusa."

The wolves around us stood completely still and slowly each and every single one of them began to bow down, even Medusa's pack, every single wolf bowed its head to the ground.

_What…_

"Stop Maka…" I heard Kid's voice from behind me.

"I will never stop!" Maka screamed kicking the amber eyed woman right in the stomach. "Never!"

Slowly Kid walked towards her and her wrapped his arms around her waist ever so tightly and began to pull her away from the beaten, amber eyed lady.

Medusa wiped the blood from her lip as she stood back up. "Is that all you got?"

The wolves took a step towards Medusa, taking several steps, getting closer and closer till they were just inches away from her.

"What are you doing?" She said with fear in her voice. "Kill them!"

A black furred wolf stepped forward. "We don't take orders from you anymore."

Maka POV:

It spoke, the wolf spoke. My heart stopped in my chest and my legs shook like crazy, I recognized that voice, I knew that voice, I heard it before.

I stammered. "Dad…?"

Medusa raised an eyebrow at me. "You shocked, you finally know where you dad's been hiding all this time."

"How could you work for her dad?" I exclaimed for tears dripping from my eyes. "She killed mother!"

The wolf's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry Maka…"

Medusa smiled. "Well this is just interesting."

My head started to spin around, causing me to become dizzy and confused. I fell forward, slipping from Kid's grasp landing on my knees. And suddenly everything went black.

Black*star POV:

She fell to the ground landing on her knees, Kid fell too, so he could catch her before she hit the ground.

She sat there, staring at the snowy ground but, it wasn't her, she wasn't there, it was like something else had taken over her body.

"Let go." She said sharply. "Kid."

Kid let go of her and stood up slowly still as if he were trying to protect her.

"What's wrong child?" Medusa asked. "Can't you stand?"

Maka rose, standing back up, still holding her head to the ground as if something were to suddenly appear. Slowly she walked towards the tree beside her and tightly she gripped her fingers around the thickest branch that was growing from it.

"Maka?" Kid questioned. "What are you doing?"

She snapped it off of the tree as if it were the lightest, thinnest thing in the world.

_What is she…?_

Patty POV:

Maka walked past my sister's body, pulling a huge branch along the ground behind her. She held it ever so tightly in her hand gripping on to it as if she were to let it go, hell would rise.

Slowly she raised her head to stare at Medusa. "You're dead."


	24. The end of us all

_Stranger_

Death the Kid POV:

Dragging the huge, thick, branch along the snowy ground behind her she moved so slowly, taking longer to take each step as she moved ever so creepily towards Medusa, her grasp getting tighter and tighter around the branch.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Medusa smirked folding her arms across her chest.

Maka stopped as she stood two feet away from the amber eyed women. "What should've been done a long time ago."

The little green eyed girl raised the branch slowly above her head as if it were the lightest thing in the world.

"Stay away!" Medusa threw herself towards Maka pushing her to the ground.

Quickly Medusa spun around and darted off between trees running from the little green eyed girl, running as fast as she ever could.

"Medusa!" The tall black haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs and darted off after her.

The blue haired boy slowly rose from the ground, pulling the small blonde up with him and they followed, running of after them, all of them chasing after Medusa.

The red eyed white furred wolf stared at all the wolves around him and every one of them slowly nodded their heads forward and with no hesitation they all leapt off through the bushes, joining the chase.

Maka sat there still holding the branch staring at the empty space where Medusa was once standing and then, just like the others she too stood up slowly, but she didn't run, she just simply walked off into the same direction everyone else had ran in.

_That's not Maka…_

I bowed my head towards the ground and took in a big deep sigh closing my eyes. I reopened my eyes and stared down at Liz's body that was lying just a few feet away from me, and then slowly my eyes came across the bloody blade, that Medusa had dropped.

Tsubaki POV:

I could see the amber eyed women running away in front of me, she was so fast it was impossible for me to catch up with her, but that wasn't going to stop me.

"Medusa!" I screamed once again trying to speed up my pace, my feet slamming against the ground. "Get back here!"

I could hear the others running their fastest along behind me, also trying to catch the women that had killed my best friend, and I swear to god, we were never going to let her get away with that.

My legs started to run faster, causing me to get closer, and as I reached out my hand I could feel the strands of her hair brush against my fingertips, flowing against my skin.

_MEDUSA!_

I leapt out in front of me and threw my arms around the women's waist, tackling her to the ground, pulling her down in her tracks.

"Get off me!" She yelped as we both hit the snowy hard ground.

It took every ounce of her strength to throw me off of her, to pull my arms from around her waist and quickly escape from my grasp.

I couldn't hold back my anger anymore, before I even realized what I was doing my fist was raised by the side of my head and was thrown into Medusa's chest forcing her backwards into a tree, knocking her head.

"Tsubaki!" Patty yelled from behind me.

Patty POV:

Quickly Tsubaki stepped aside and as she did I ran towards Medusa and aimed a punch so powerful at her face, smashing my fist right into her nose.

"Aa!" She groaned grabbing hold of her face. "Bitch!"

As the amber eyed women stepped forward to attack me I was thrown aside as Black*star stood to defend me, making sure that he wasn't standing in the moonlight.

"I know your weakness." Medusa chuckled staring deeply into Black*stars eyes. "Woof…"

She threw him backwards, causing him to step out of the shade and to be revealed into the moonlight, every part of his skin lighting up.

Black*star POV:

I could feel the wolf inside my dwelling up every second, wanting to be let out, be free, show its true powers by changing my form, but I wouldn't let it, I just couldn't let it. I held it down.

Suddenly just like before, wolves were everywhere, running round in circles. Circling Medusa and bowing their heads in front of me, as I slowly started to shake rapidly, getting faster and faster.

Soul, the red eyed white furred wolf, stepped out of the bushes and stood directly in front of me, and stared up at Medusa, showing no fear, only anger.

"You all want to kill me, well come on then!" Medusa shrieked. "Give it your best shot!"

"MEDUSA!"

Suddenly a huge thick branch was swung round towards the back of Medusa's head, knocking her to the ground in front of us. She fell to the floor once again and landed on her knees, blood streaming down the side of her face.

"Maka!" Patty exclaimed.

Maka POV:

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't control myself, I swung at her hitting her body with the huge branch over and over again, watching her blood run everywhere. The branch hit her body over and over again, I couldn't stop it, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop it.

"Die!" I screamed hitting the amber eyed women. "Just die!"

As Medusa coughed, blood ran down her chin and joined in with the blood that was streaming down her face, blood everywhere.

Her blood stained my face, my clothes, my hands, her blood covered my body.

"_Blood that isn't yours…"_

I dropped the bloody branch, letting it hit the ground and stain the snow with complete redness, little round circles of blood covering the snow.

My eyes widened and my chest heart as I remembered the night that Kid had told me about what it was like to be a wolf, the pain I had felt that night was back again, and the pain I had felt the day after came running back.

Medusa lay there in her blood, quivering slightly. Her bloodshot eyes met mine, staring up at me in sorrow, as if she were trying to say she were sorrow.

I hissed. "Don't you dare look at me like that."

She continued to stare at me as if she had done nothing wrong, like she couldn't remember.

"Maka…" She murmured.

"Shut up."

She shut up, laying there in silence, the sound of only the wind against the trees, in my ears, through my hair, against my face.

"She loved you…" She mumbled underneath her breath. "Your mother… she loved you."

My heart broke in a split second. No one had told me that before, they spoke about my mother, but no one had ever told me that she loved me. It made me feel… happy.

"Don't listen to her Maka!" I heard Kid yell from behind me. "Don't let her get to you!"

I stammered. "S-She loved me…"

The amber eyed women smiled. "She still does…"

Maybe that's why I was feeling so alone all this time, maybe the reason I couldn't be myself was because I didn't believe. I didn't believe that my mother loved me, I just couldn't believe, but now I'm different.

"Maka, she's lying!" Kid yelled again trying to run to me.

Slowly Medusa reached her hand out towards me. "Help me up, I'll tell you everything about your mother that you want to know."

Carefully, I placed my hand on top of hers, half expecting her to do something, but she didn't, so I pulled her up.

"Maka!"

The bloodshot, amber eyed women stood in front of me staring back at me. "You have her eyes."

I smiled. "My dad told me I got them from her, I didn't believe him."

She nodded. "They're exactly the same."

I sniffed as I felt a few tears dripping onto my chin. "Was she pretty?"

"Listen to Kid!" Black*star yelled from beside me. "Maka, snap out of it!"

"She was very pretty." Medusa took a step closer towards me. "Just like her daughter."

"Maka!" Patty yelled. "Are you really buying this?"

I could feel myself moving from side to side, thinking of my mother like this was just too much, no one had ever told me this about my mother, it was so different.

"You could see your mother again, you know?" Medusa took another step.

I raised an eyebrow. "I could?"

Slowly she nodded. "You just have to trust me."

"Maka don't!" The golden eyed wolf boy tried his hardest to bush past the wolves, without tripping over the roots of the trees. "She's lying! God dammit girl, why can't you see she's lying?"

"Maka!" The voice of my father escaped the mouth of the wolf. "Your mother is dead, Medusa killed her, stop!"

I could hear their voices, but no matter how hard I tried to listen, I just couldn't understand the words they were saying, the only one who's voice was as clear as anything was Medusa's, as she spoke to me, about my mother.

"Would you like to see your mother again?" Slowly the amber eyed women reached her bloody finger tips out in front of me and brushed them against my cheek. "I think I already know the answer."

As I felt her touch my skin a shiver was sent up my spine. "Yes."

"No!" Tsubaki screamed gripping hold of my wrist. "She is dead Maka!"

Once again Medusa took another step, then another and another. She carried on stepping towards me until she was standing an inch away from my face, breathing against my skin, heating up my cheeks.

Death the Kid POV:

As Medusa slowly wrapped her arms around the girl I was in love with, my heart raced in my chest as I was brought back to the night I was changed, changed into the monster that I am. It was in the exact same way.

"Stop!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I managed to slide out from behind the wolves. "Maka!"

Everything was like it was going in slow motion. I was running as fast as I could towards Maka and Medusa, trying to pull the girl I longed to be with away from the evil women that wrecked me.

Maka POV:

Medusa pulled me close into a tight hug and as she did I dropped my wrist from Tsubaki's grasp as if she was forced to let go.

The amber eyed women placed her lips to my ear. "This will all be over soon.

She moved her lips away from my ear and placed them against my neck, and slowly I felt her lips part and her mouth open, catching my flesh between her teeth, and that's when I realized everything that was happening.

"Maka!"

Black*star POV:

There was blood everywhere. It ran down their arms, and in ran down their legs, staining their faces and their clothes. It dripped off of their skin and fell to the ground, landing against the soft snow, for the last time the ground was stained with blood.

Maka's bloodshot eyes widened as the blood was all that she could feel, all that she could see, when she realized that it was everywhere.

Softly Medusa gasped, her breath being drawn away from her mouth. Slowly she moved her lips away from Maka's neck leaving it completely bite free.

Death the Kid POV:

As Medusa stepped back more blood gushed out from the stab wound I had made in the middle of her stomach with the blade that she had once dropped and left behind after stabbing Liz.

Maka stammered. "K-Kid…"

Slowly Medusa stepped back again and gripped hold of the blade handle that was sticking out of her body, covered in blood and dirt.

Her lips trembled as she tried to speak, but only a tiny gasp of air escaped from her lips, nothing else.

Everyone watched in horror as the amber eyed women fell to her knees in the snow, blood running from her lips, her nose and the gushing wound in her stomach.

Maka's eyes closed as she fell backwards into my arms, tired and exhausted from the lack of sleep, lack of food, lack of everything. But it was all over now.

We all watched as Medusa fell on the ground lying in a puddle of her own blood. Her bloody eyes staring right at us, right at me, right at Maka.

She quivered as she slowly reached her hand out towards me, as if she was asking for help, asking for another chance. But then, her body fell limp. Her eyes still staring in my direction.

I closed my eyes and let out a long deep sigh as I tilted my head down. I reopened my eyes once again and noticed Maka's sleeping little face in my arms, and the pressure of the emotion cause me to fall to my knees.

A tear ran down the side of my face and down to my chin as I smiled. "I love you, Maka…"


	25. Is this the end

_Stranger_

Maka POV:

The sun rose on Christmas day. It was the day after Medusa, and Liz had both been killed. Everyone was sitting in my living room, sitting anxiously hanging their heads to the ground, thinking about the fight that had only just happened the day before.

Black*star sighed. "We'll be okay."

Quickly Kid raised his head to stare up at the blue haired boy. "Really?"

The blue eyed, blonde haired girl nodded her head slowly. "We understand, and we completely agree with it."

I smiled slightly as I watched my friends around me and Kid look at us with happy faces. "We'll come back."

Tsubaki giggled. "We know you will."

There was silence. Just a small silence of smiles and laughter as everyone felt the huge weight get lifted off of their shoulders.

Kid's expression changed. "What will happen when the bodies are found?"

"I'll figure something out." My dad stepped forward. "As far as we know, their were no witnesses, so no one will know anything."

I felt tears dwell in the corner of my eyes. "Dad…"

He turned is head to look and me and slightly, I saw him smile. "Maka."

I couldn't hold it in anymore, the anger I had felt for my father was gone and was now replaced by grief.

Tears streamed from the corner of my eyes as I ran to hug my father. "I'll miss you dad."

I felt him wrap his arms around me and squeeze me tightly. "I'll miss you too."

Death the Kid POV:

I felt something flip inside my stomach as I watched possibly the most precious moment of Maka's life. I watched as I saw a tear run down her father's cheek and drip onto the back of his hand that he was holding around Maka's head.

Spirit stepped back. "Well you two better get a move on, you got a long journey."

Maka smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Spirit exclaimed digging his hand in his trouser pockets. "Here you go."

He tossed me a set of keys and I caught them in my palm. "Huh?"

I stared down at them. There were two keys, one gold and the other was silver. I looked at them carefully, they just looked like ordinary keys.

I looked back up. "What are these?"

He smiled. "The gold one is to my car. Its in the garage, you guys can have it. You're gonna need it to get in and out of the country."

Maka looked confused as she pointed at the silver one. "What's that one for."

Spirit chuckled. "That one is for Kid. The house is yours and Maka's now."

"What…?" My eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "I hardly ever lived in it anyway. When you and Maka feel like coming home, the house will be waiting for you."

I gasped. "Thank you so much."

"It's okay." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Just make sure you look after my little girl."

"I promise I will." I threw the keys then caught them in my palm. "I will protect her with my life."

Maka POV:

We packed our things and placed them in the back of the car. We had all the money we could carry and all the clothes we could ever have. We were ready to leave.

The plan was that I and Kid would leave until everything got sorted out, until the murderer of Liz and Medusa had been given up on and until Kid was human again. I would use all of the love that I had just so I could be with him forever, until our eyes closed and never opened.

"Merry Christmas guys." I pulled Black*star, Patty and Tsubaki together for a hug as I stood by the side of the door. "We'll be back."

Kid chuckled. "Maka, I think there's one last person who wants to say goodbye."

I slowly turned and it was then that I saw the white furred, red eyed wolf sitting between the bushes of the forest, sitting there staring right at me.

I sighed. "Soul…"

I walked towards the wolf and watched as its eyes watered with every step that I got closer until I stood just two feet away from it.

I crouched down in front of it. "I'll be back soon, and when I do come back, you better still be here."

It turned its head and as it did, more wolves stepped out from behind the trees, the exact same wolves that were there the night before when we had fought Medusa.

I giggled slightly. "They your pack now?"

Closing its eyes it nodded its head forward, and when it reopened its eyes I saw the most smallest still crawling from its eye and drip onto its fur.

I threw my arms around it, pulling it into a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Soul…"

I felt it nuzzle my neck over and over again. _Bye Maka…_

My eyes widened and when I pulled away I could see in its eyes. I could see Soul's face in its eyes, it was just for a split second and then it was gone again.

Tears dripped from my eyelashes. "It's good to know you're still in there."

"Come on Maka!" Patty called. "You gotta get going, they'll be ringing the warning bell soon!"

Quickly I jumped up, staring at down at the white wolf, and without hesitating I spun around and ran back over towards the car.

Kid opened the door for me so that I could quickly climb in and pull my seat belt on.

"You guys better be off then." My father smiled down at me. "And don't forget to write to us, okay?"

A tear dripped off my chin and on my hand. "I promise."

Slowly the car began to pull away from the side of the road, driving slowly but then picking up speed getting faster and faster.

"Go guys!" Tsubaki exclaimed pushing on Black*stars and my fathers back.

As we drove up the road, my father and Black*star ran along behind the car running as fast as they could and then suddenly their clothes were ripped from their bodies as their shapes shifted into the shape of a wolf and they carried on running along behind us.

The white furred wolf joined running along behind the car, sharing looks with the other wolves as he sprinted along the side of the car.

And then suddenly the sound of high pitched bells shattered my eardrums as the warning bell begun to ring, warning the citizens of the City that wolves were somewhere.

And there they were, running along behind the car, three of the most important wolves that there was to me, but the most important was sitting right next to me, holding my hand.

And then another wolf joined, this wolf had dark brown fur and blue eyes. It stared right at me as it begun running along behind the car, staring at me.

I gasped. "Liz…"

The brown furred wolf threw back its head, holding it to the sky and it howled, howled as loud as it could, and as it did the other wolves howled too, howling through the wind as it tried to force them back.

I closed my eyes. _Bye Liz._

The wolves howled and ran behind us, running and howling against the wind and they carried on running and howling until we reached the outskirts of Death City.

* * *

><p><strong>Is This The End?<strong>


End file.
